


Jaune's Workout

by Wolf_Writer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Daisy Chaining, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Full Nelson, Gym Sex, Harems, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Multi, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Writer/pseuds/Wolf_Writer
Summary: Jaune has been working out for a while with his team trying to improve himself further at Beacon. He doesn't believe in the results until a certain workout with Nora becomes a little bit too 'intense' for either one of them. Now Jaune has a new workout that he is enjoying greatly.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Nora Valkyrie/Ruby Rose/Blake Belladonna
Comments: 23
Kudos: 157





	1. Jaune's Workout

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own RWBY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Jaune have a unique workout session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY

“Come on Fearless Leader you can do it!” Nora cries out while she holds Jaune’s feet down as the blonde boy tries to go through what had to be his thousandth sit up. He honestly lost count the number of times she had made him do them and right now his stomach was hurting. Heck, his entire body was aching and sore from the sheer amount of exercises that Nora had been putting him through since they had first started. All Jaune had wanted was to be stronger and do better in classes so that he wouldn’t feel like a failure in his classes. He had already started to work on his technique with Pyrrha while Ren had been teaching him Aura control and a few subjects. However, Nora didn’t want to be left out and took it upon herself to help get Jaune into shape and had started Jaune on a workout regime designed by herself.  
  
That should have been Jaune’s first warning that what he was about to go through would be hell. The first thing they do each workout was strap Jaune down with fifty pounds of weight before he got on the treadmill and had to run for an hour straight. Then after that, it was non stop moving around the gym using every piece of equipment until he had to be carried back to the room where he laid on the bed dying in pain. It has been nearly a month since it has all started and Jaune still felt like he wasn’t getting anywhere since he again couldn’t walk himself back to his bed.  
  
“And done!” Nora exclaims with a smile as Jaune finishes the last sit up and flops on the ground with a sigh of relief. The blonde looks up at the ceiling as he fought to catch his breath and try to stop the pain in his body from spreading. “Alright now onto the-”  
  
“Nora, is this even working?” Jaune interrupts her as he finally looks at his fellow teammate. Jaune had been wondering for a while now if the workout was really causing a change in him, but it seems like he wasn’t gaining anywhere. “I mean I can’t even move after these workouts still!”  
  
Nora looks at him with a frown on her face before she lifts her leader off the ground and leads him towards a wall mirror and stood him in front of it. Nora fishes for her scroll out of her bag before showing Jaune a picture she had took of him in the same spot he stood now looking in the mirror. “Jaune this is what you look like when we first started. Now look at yourself and tell me if you can’t spot any difference.”  
  
Jaune at first thought she was trying to be nice but as he looks between himself in the picture and his own reflection he begins to notices the differences. The shirt he wore was already coated in sweat and was basically stuck to his body revealing that he had already a hint of abs as well as a muscular chest. It wasn’t the only thing that was more muscular as his arms and legs also were more substantial due to the muscles he had built up in them as well. “Why hadn’t I notice till now?” Jaune asks in disbelief as he checks himself out in the mirror.  
  
“Well, Renny probably wouldn’t be looking at your body all too much while Pyrrha probably has been telling you that your strength had an increase in your two sparing, but you didn’t notice. She has always tried to be encouraging and tries to be nice, so you probably thought it was all she was doing.” Nora explains with a smile as she stands beside him in the mirror looking at him.  
  
“What about my clothes?”  
  
“Well, you always do prefer wearing loose items of clothing. The only one that is fitted to your body is your uniform, and I am pretty sure Beacon’s secret seamstress society is always at work adjusting our uniforms. I mean my breast grew since coming here, and I didn’t even need to request to get my uniform altered!” Nora exclaims as she jumps and causes her breast to jiggle in the mirror. Jaune’s face instantly becomes red at sight and quickly turn away from the mirror. Nora noticed Jaune’s blush before he couldn’t turn around and the orange hair girl grins at that and instantly wraps an arm around Jaune’s neck and pulling his head down to be trapped in her arms and pressed against her breast.  
  
“What's wrong Jaune? Never seen a girl’s breast bounce?” She asks teasingly while Jaune struggles to get out from her grip. Jaune might have gotten stronger, but he still was no match for Nora’s strength as she kept him in place. The blonde leader knew he shouldn’t be enjoying himself but hormones have a way of screwing with people his age, and he had begun to enjoy himself.  
  
“Nora, please stop this! My face is pressing right up against them!” Jaune tries to explain to get out of it. Nora’s arm lets go of Jaune and let out a sigh of relief as he stood up, but the sigh quickly turns into a shriek of fear as Nora leaped at him. Her legs wrapped around his stomach while her arms went around his head as she buries his head in her breast.  
  
“Now your face is right up against them!” She exclaimed as she hangs on tight while he stumbles around with his vision blocked by Nora’s breast. Jaune tries to push her off but couldn’t pry her arms or legs off him and if he tried to speak his voice was muffled between her breast. “That tickles!”  
  
Jaune couldn’t believe Nora was enjoying this and eventually, he walks backward and trips over one of the mats in the room and falls back on it with Nora letting out a yippie. The blonde teen landed on his back with a gasp while Nora finally letting go of him and sitting on his lap. “That was so fun! Let's do it again!”  
  
Jaune lay there still confused and dazed from his experience not caring that Nora was now straddling him. Eventually, he did realize where Nora was sitting as she sat down on his lap and she let out a gasp as she felt something poking her. Jaune’s eyes open wide at the realization as he quickly sat up and looks Nora in her eyes which had widened in surprise at the sensation. “It's just my scroll!” He supplies hoping that she would believe him.  
  
“You know you shouldn’t lie Jaune. Your scroll is in your gym bag. I made you put it there!” Nora said as she reaches behind her to feel what exactly was poking her in the ass. As her hands press against the object in Jaune’s shorts, the teen let out a gasp and shudders a little while Nora gasps in surprise as well. She looks down at her team leader in shock as her hand stayed on the shaft that was tenting his shorts and pressing against her ass.   
Jaune’s face was pure red in embarrassment as he tries to explain himself, “I’m sorry Nora! It was just that you had my head between your breasts and you know hormones and-mphf!”  
  
The rest of Jaune’s sentence was cut off as Nora smashes her lips against Jaune’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Jaune’s body froze as he felt her soft lips against his own and couldn’t think what he should do and submitted to Nora’s assault. Eventually, though the kiss broke off and Jaune was able to catch his breath but was interrupted as his shirt was pushed up along his chest revealing the glistening sweat body. Nora let out a moan of lust as she looks down upon his body.  
  
“Mmm I have to admit I had a couple wet dreams whenever I got to see this chest bare,” Nora mutters softly as her hands run along chest and abs causing Jaune to shiver in pleasure.  
  
Jaune’s mind was still trying to catch up with everything he was feeling, but his body was reacting to Nora’s actions. His hands start to push her off of him, but there was no strength behind his shove as he finally finds the words he wanted to say, “N-n-nora you need to stop this! We shouldn’t be doing something like this!”  
  
“Oh hush Jaune, you might say one thing, but your body is saying something much different,” she replies with a smirk as her hand resumes stroking his member still tenting against his shorts. The length she was feeling tenting against her hand was quite impressive, and she so dearly wanted to see it. Nora sat back on Jaune’s legs making sure he wouldn’t try to squirm away as her fingers hook into the gym shorts he wore. With one quick yank, she yanked them down along with his underwear and the shaft springs free and caused Nora to gasp once more.  
  
Jaune’s member stood tall in the light of the gym, and it was quite impressive to Nora. Jaune’s hand reached down to cover himself, but it was hard to do so while the member stood tall. “Nora! Look away!”  
  
“Mmm me likely,” Nora moans out as she takes hold of Jaune’s wrists and holds them away as she runs her tongue up along the length of the member sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body. A soft moan escaped from Jaune’s lips as his arms relaxed once more. Nora smirks up at him and then kisses the head of his cock before taking it between her lips and sucking on it. The taste of him was so intoxicating for Nora that it tasted better then any pancake she has ever had.  
  
Nora’s lips sealed tightly around Jaune’s member and begin to bob up and down along his length while her tongue caresses the underside. Each bob of her head it elicits a moan from Jaune’s lips as his fingers claw at the floor mat below him. The pleasure he was feeling was driving Jaune mad with, and his earlier protesting was already a distant memory in his mind. “Oh Oum Nora! This… This is feeling so good!”  
  
“Mmm glad you finally see it my way. Now how about we make things better?” Nora questions with a smirk as she sits up once more and pulls the top she was wearing off leaving her in just her sports bra. The piece of undergarment didn’t last long either as it was soon pulled off and tossed to the side as well leaving her breast bare before him. Jaune’s eyes were focused solely upon the sight before him and begin to reach out for them.  
Nora smirks and smacks his hands away from her breast as she presses her voluptuous chest together before him. “Mmm, you don’t get to touch them just yet.” She teases as she leans forward once more and wraps her breasts around his cock. “How does this feel now?”  
  
“Oh fuck!” The softness of her breasts wrapped around his shaft was a new feeling altogether and causing him to arch his back in pleasure. Nora continues to have a smirk on her face while she continues to move her breast up and down faster along his length while her lips would suck on the tip as it would appear between her bust.  
  
All of the sensations Jaune was feeling was bringing him to the edge quickly, and it wasn’t for long until he let out one final cry of pleasure as he warns Nora. “I’m going to cum!”  
  
This didn’t stop her though as she merely held the tip in her mouth and sucked hard as she could until finally, his climax hit, and he begins to fill her mouth with his cum. The first few shots were large and immediately hit the back of her throat causing her to let go of his cock to try and swallow the cum that filled her mouth. This left the rest to paint her face and breasts in the cum that was still pumping from his cock. Eventually though the onslaught of cum taper off leaving Nora and Jaune both breathing hard with the former coated in cum.  
  
Her fingers searched out the cum covering her chest and face and began to scoop into her mouth while moaning with each new drop of cum placed upon her tongue. The taste was so addictive too that she couldn’t stop until every drop of cum was scrapped off her body. Once she was done though she looked at Jaune with a smirk as she caresses his still harden member. “Mmm well I am glad you had some fun, but I think it's time that I have a bit of fun myself!”  
  
“What?” Jaune’s mind was still racing after the earth-shattering orgasm he just had and was barely keeping up as he watched Nora stand up and begin to wiggle herself out of her shorts and panties. However, her eyes caught something in one of the room’s mirrors and could spot a certain blonde girl playing with herself just outside the gym door that had cracked open during Nora’s and Jaune’s fun. Nora made sure she quickly looked away not wanting to let the poor girl know she was caught and instead continue to push her clothing down and kicked them away somewhere.  
  
Nora now stood before Jaune in all of her glory with her pubic hair shaven into a lightning bolt that led straight to her clit. She smiles down at Jaune who was utterly hypnotized by the girl’s body as her fingers move down to her slit and begin to caress it moaning softly. “Mmm, you got me so wet Jaune. I need you inside of me though!”  
  
Jaune could only nod his head in agreement as he was fully committed now as his rational mind had left a long time ago now. Nora gave the boy a smirk as she knelt on either side of Jaune and aligned herself with the head of his shaft before dropping herself down onto the cock and letting out a loud and lewd moan. Jaune’s cock disappears up into Nora as he felt her wrap around his shaft and causing him to let out a moan as well as he laid entirely back on the mat. Nora stays still as half of Jaune’s shaft was already filling her and her face splitting into that of pure pleasure.  
  
Jaune’s hands took hold of her hips and pulls Nora the rest of the way down along his shaft splitting her open even further. Once he was fully hilted inside of her, it took all of Jaune’s willpower to not cum then and there as the feeling was something the blonde had never experienced before. However, it didn’t stop Nora from cumming as she sat there being filled up completely and tightening up even more around Jaune while letting out a moan of pleasure. It took her a moment to collect herself before she finally let out a cry, “Oh fuck! It’s so big inside me!”  
  
“Nora I can’t believe we are doing this! It feels so good!” Jaune replies as his hands held on tightly to her hips afraid what would happen if she begins to move. However, her strength hadn’t left her yet, and she starts to use her thighs to push herself up and down along his length bouncing in his lap. Each time she came down it only sent another jolt of pleasure through her body while Jaune let out a groan feeling himself sheathe inside of her. The two’s groans and moans along with the slapping of bodies together were the only sound in the gym as a certain blonde woman watches from outside in surprise.  
  
Jaune soon had enough and with a surprising amount of strength rolls themselves over, so he was now on top of Nora and looking down at her. Nora let out a gasp of surprise at the sudden boost of strength Jaune had managed to pull off and locks her legs around his waist worried he would pull out of her. Jaune though had different plans as his aura glowed around his body and he grabs hold of her legs and pulled them off around his waist and pushes them towards Nora’s chest almost bending her in two. Once he had her legs in place, he begins to slam down into her with the full weight of his body causing Nora to shriek out as she starts to cum again from the hard mating press Jaune was giving her.  
  
“Oh fuck yes Jaune! Show me how well my training has done for you!” She exclaims in pure pleasure while Jaune slams down into her. Jaune’s hands held on tightly onto Nora’s legs as he continues to fill her with his cock and keeping her pin down to the mat while she soon has another orgasm and tightens up even more.  
  
“Nora! I-i-i am about to cum!” Jaune cries out as he couldn’t hold back anymore as Nora came around him.  
  
“Than cum in me!” Nora orders as her legs slip free of Jaune’s grip long enough to once more wrap around his waist and hold Jaune tight to her. Jaune let out a loud groan and begins to cum inside of her as Nora lets out a scream and cums for a third time as she felt the cum fill her. The two weren’t the only ones who hit their peak as Yang had her hands deep in her shorts and was shivering as she came as well. Nora’s legs eventually relax around him allowing Jaune to slide out of her and letting out a sigh.  
  
The two of them stay there panting softly while Yang quickly left the doorway with a blush on her face and soaked shorts. Nora gives Jaune a silly smile as she exclaims, “That was the most amazing workout ever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! There is art commissioned for this chapter over on my twitter @ALoneWolf if you want to check it out.


	2. New Gym Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby wants to go get Jaune and Nora for breakfast and learns about what their workouts entail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY

“C-c-come on you can’t give up yet!” Nora exclaims as she held on tightly to the bench with her bare breasts bouncing underneath her. Jaune stood behind her with his hands holding on tightly to her hips while driving his own hips forward, causing his thighs to smack against her ass. If you told Jaune that his workouts would no longer include using weights and whatever else the hell Nora put him through and was now solely focused on sex, he would have fallen over laughing. However, now that every time they would go to the gym, it would start out with a regular workout routine, especially if other people were using the gym at the time. Eventually, though, it always shifts to them, stripping either fully or partially and going at it for his official 'workout'. A sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies from how long the two had been going at it. Their sweat was flinging off of their bodies with each movement.  
  
Their ‘workout’ had come down to a routine with Jaune doing most of the moving or lifting while Nora enjoyed the pleasure she gets from the workout, and currently, she was hitting the height of the pleasure she was getting. Nora bit her bottom lip as the pleasure was starting to peak, and she tried holding it back; however, Jaune had gotten better at manipulating and manhandling her body. This meant that it didn’t take much longer for her to finally cross over the edge and let out a cry of ecstasy as she begins to cum over his member. “Ah yes, that is it!! You can cum now!”   
  
“Finally!!” Jaune replies as he groans loudly and buries himself deep inside of her and begins to cum inside of her. The blonde teen refused to let her get away from him as his hands gripped her hips tightly, making sure that he remained sheathed deep inside her for his entire release. Jaune’s muscles were on fire as he finally came and could finally relax some. The teen never realized how much of an exercise that sex could be as it seems to work every muscle in his body as they switch between positions. Eventually, Jaune’s release came to an end, and he finally let go of her hips and remove himself from her only to spot bruises on her hips where his hands had been holding her. His eyes widen at the sight of it, and Jaune immediately gave an apology. “I am so sorry, Nora! I didn’t realize how hard I was gripping you.”  
  
Nora gave Jaune a playful grin as she ran a hand along her sides and traces over the bruises on her hips, loving the look of them as she knew it showed how strong Jaune had become, but her Aura kicked in and begin to cause them to disappear. Aura was a great thing since it allowed one to work out until their body might be on the verge of breaking before it could kick in and repair it, making it stronger at the same time. It was why she worked out as hard and crazy as she does to keep pushing her further and making her stronger. Jaune was getting stronger, but Nora was still the strongest one between the two and made sure to show it to him. She waited until they were gone before answering his apology, “It’s fine, Jaune. Just shows how strong you have become if you can hold onto me that tightly. Normally you can’t even hold me in place, but this time you did a good job.”  
  
“Well, it’s all thanks to your training,” Jaune comments with a smirk before giving her ass a smack and causing a yelp to escape from her lips as a red handprint remained on her pale ass. He steps away from Nora and grabs a towel to help wipe up the sweat while she glares at him for the ass smacking. She took a swipe at his own ass, causing the hunter in training to jump as a more prominent, darker red handprint was left on his own ass cheek.  
  
“Ok, ok, I am sorry! I know no ass smacking with you.” He comments as he rubs his now reddened ass cheek. The scroll lying down nearby on the bench they had been using flashed briefly with a notification of a message, and the time appears, causing Jaune to curse under his breath. “Crap, we are going to be late for breakfast.”   
  
“Oh no, my pancakes! Come on, we must shower together to save time!!” Nora exclaims while she grabs Jaune by the hand and pulls him along to the gym showers in the men’s locker room while leaving their clothes behind.  
  
“Wait, why together?! When we shower together, it always takes longer!” Jaune questions while being dragged along as he knew what was going to happen as soon as they get started showering together.   
  
“Because I want too!” Nora says with a laugh before they disappear into the locker room.   
  


**]|[**

  
  
“Where are Jaune and Nora?” Ruby asks as team RWBY and their fellow team JNPR minus the J and N, head towards the cafeteria.  
  
“Well, I heard Nora dragging Jaune to go workout again this morning. She has become very enthusiastic about his training and drags him out of bed and towards the gym each morning. Then after classes are done, they rush off to the gym for another workout session.” Ren mentions as he continues to read a book in his hands. “I am surprised he is still able to go. Nora once tried to get me to do her workouts, and I could barely move after a couple of days.”  
  
“And Jaune somehow can do this for two weeks straight and seems to actually be eager for the gym sessions.” Pyrrha comments before a frown appear on her face. “He never got excited about our training like that…”  
  
“Well, I think the workouts have been doing wonders for him.” Ruby comments with a small smile and a blush on her cheeks. “Maybe I should go to the gym and get Jaune and Nora so they can have some breakfast as well.”  
  
“NO!” Yang suddenly yells out, causing everyone to stop and stare at the blonde girl in surprise. Yang’s cheeks were as red as Ruby’s cloak, and her eyes were staring at her feet as she stopped behind the group. The brawler must have felt the eyes on her because she suddenly looked up and seem to blush even more before trying to utter an explanation. “I mean, I am sure they are busy in their training, and you don’t want to interrupt them randomly! I mean, if you do, you might cause Jaune to mess up and hurt himself!”  
  
“Hmm, that is true. I know it took all of my focus to try and keep up, and the one time I had gotten distracted, I ended up with a broken arm,” Ren said as if it was totally normal while the rest of the group look on in shock.  
  
“E-e-exactly!” Yang states with a nod of her head. “I think we should just leave them alone for now!!”  
  
Yang quickly walks back towards the cafeteria with a blush on her face while the others look at each other in confusion before following while Ruby stayed behind. “Well, I still think they should come to breakfast with the rest of us. I will just go look in on them!” Ruby thought before she sped off, leaving a trail of rose petals.  
  


**]|[**

  
  
“Jaune? Nora? Are you guys in here?” Ruby call’s out as she peeks her head into the gym but didn’t see anyone inside. “That is weird. Where are they?”  
  
Ruby stepped inside and begin to look around for any signs of the two that they had been here, but the only thing she saw were clothing items spread about the gym. The pieces of clothing weren’t just gym wear as she spotted underwear lying near the discarded apparel, and her mind began to rush with thoughts. “Was someone doing… it in here? In public!” The idea of that had the young reaper blushing as she looked closer at the clothing and notice that the pieces looked familiar as if she had seen them before on…. “No it can’t be…” The clothes were leading a trail back towards the locker room, but from the look it, they seem to have started stripping there. Ruby tentatively begin to follow the clothes back towards the locker room, where she called out tentatively, “Jaune… Nora….”   
  
At first, she didn’t hear anything come back and thought she was wrong before she listened to some type of moaning coming from deeper inside of the room. Ruby's mind screamed at her to turn around and head back out towards the exit of the gym, and either forget it all or tell a teacher. But her body had other ideas as she begins to take tentative steps into the room following the cries that were mixing in with the sounds of a shower now. Now the teenager’s mind was screaming at her to run away, but she was curious now, and she wanted to see what was awaiting in the showers now to confirm if her thoughts were correct about the two teammates.   
  
Ruby eventually finds herself standing outside shower curtains, looking at it and hearing the moans and whimpers of pleasure behind it along with the splashing of water. There was no doubt now who was behind the shower curtain as voices were calling out from behind it. “Fucccccckkkkkk yesssssss! Keep it up, Jaune wash me good!” Nora’s voice called out while Jaune was grunting in exertion at what they were doing. The young reaper’s hand reached out for the shower curtain and begins to pull it to the side slowly just enough to let her peak through, and what she saw made her gasp.   
  
Jaune had Nora press up against the wall as the valkyrie’s arms and legs were wrapped tightly around Jaune’s body. Their hair wet and matted to their face as Nora’s head was thrown back in pleasure while Jaune had his face buried into the nape of her neck. The sound of their bodies slapping against each other was slightly drowned out by the running water, but the moans and words of pleasure coming from the duo definitely weren’t.   
  
“Ugh! N-N-Nora, we need to stop. The others are probably wondering where we a-agh! Did you just get tighter.” Jaune pulls away from Nora to look at her as he continues to thrust. The leader's eyes and mind might have been screaming for him to stop and for them to leave, but his body had something else in mind.   
  
Nora smirks as she once more brings her head back forward to look at him in the face as her hands run through Jaune’s locks. “Then pull away and let me go then if you want to stop so badly.” She responds with a grin as her eyes look past Jaune and for a moment Ruby thought she had been spotted, but Nora didn’t act like it or say anything at all as she releases her hold onto Jaune’s neck meaning her weight was being held up by Jaune’s hand and the shower wall.   
  
“Don’t do that!” Jaune cries out as he hadn’t been ready to brace more of her weight and struggle for a moment.  
  
“Come on fearless leader! You still need to do some lifts lets get it started! Twenty lifts and drops!” Nora calls out as she grins wildly and makes sure her legs stay hooked around him. “If you don’t, I will increase your number of reps next time!”   
  
Jaune grunts in frustration and in disagreement, but knew that Nora was earnest and would make next time harder. The blonde teen begins to lift the powerhouse girl up until just the head of his shaft was inside before slowly lowering her onto the cock.  
  
“Oh yes! One!” Nora moans out while her back slightly.   
  
Jaune’s own response was just a grunt as he continues to lift and lower Nora onto his member with her counting with each one. Ruby’s eyes were transfixed on the duo as her thighs rub against one another as her folds begin to moisten. Ruby bit her bottom lip to stay quiet as her hands rub along her legs, sending tendrils of pleasure through her body before her hands raised her skirt enough to show off her leggings with a white outline of her panties being seen underneath it.   
  
By time Jaune got Nora to ten, Ruby had her leggings down to her knees with her panties exposed as she rubbed her folds over it while her other hand was squeezing a breast. And when Nora said twenty and let out a cry of pleasure as she came around the cock spreading her open, Ruby had her panties down and fingers buried inside of her as her chest was revealed and a hand on her bare breasts. Jaune lets out a grunt as finished as well inside of her and finally lets out a sigh before relaxing and leaning his head against the shower stall.   
  
However, as Ruby reaches her own peak and lets out a muffled moan, her eyes lock onto Nora’s, and this time she knew that the girl had known Ruby had been there the entire time. Nora leaned forward and whispers something into Jaune’s ear, and the teen’s spine goes straight. Jaune's head started to turn a little bit, but Nora stopped him before she squeezes her legs tighter around him, and her hands made sure he couldn’t turn to see Ruby. Jaune soon begins to trust once more into her as Ruby starts to rub her folds once more. This time Nora’s eyes stay locked onto Ruby’s with each new thrust into her as the only question was, would she just watch as her sister does.  
  


**]|[**

  
  
Yang hoped that she wasn’t too late as she ran towards the gym in hopes of stopping her sister. By the time the group had realized that Ruby had left them behind and that she wasn’t in the cafeteria with them, Yang immediately set off for the gym. She couldn’t believe she took her eyes off her sister and allowed her to head towards the gym where Jaune and Nora were probably... NO! She wasn’t letting her baby sister walking into that mess!  
  
The blonde bombshell burst into the locker room, and at first, she was relieved since she didn’t see any of the three she expected to see or even any scattered clothing. Maybe Ruby had shown up after the duo's fun and was dressed once more and had gone back to the dorms to get changed. Perhaps everything was ok… wait a moment was that Ruby’s cape! Yang quickly rushes towards it, but as she got closer, she could swear the cloak disappeared. “What the?” She mumbles as she walks towards the locker room and head inside.   
  
The locker room looked empty though with nothing inside catching her interest, but she still went inside wondering if she did indeed see Ruby’s cape. Yang made her way through the locker room, but as she got closer to the showers, she could hear the showers running. “Ruby...?” Yang calls out as she looks into the shower and is greeted by something she was hoping she wouldn't have seen.   
  
“Ah, Harder!” Ruby calls out as she was held up with her legs locked spread open by Jaune as he locks her into a full nelson position. Jaune was slamming Ruby up and down onto the cock as he grunts in exasperation as he works hard at moving her up and down. The duo was standing underneath the showerheads letting the water wash over them. That also meant with each bounce on the cock that was penetrating Ruby's flower, it only sent more water flinging everywhere.   
  
Yang bit her bottom lip as she watches what was going on before her. The blonde bombshell knew that she should have done the sisterly thing and stopped this, but instead, she could only feel her panties begin to dampen with her juices. Suddenly though, a hand grabbed Yang’s hands and hold them behind her back while another one slips into her panties.   
  
“Well I thought you be joining us first,” Nora comments as she licks along Yang’s ear while her fingers slip between Yang’s folds. “But, I guess you will miss out till I think you’ve been a good girl.”   
  
Yang wanted to protest, but Nora’s fingers were playing with her sex like an instrument and were hitting every note right. The blonde could only moan as she continues to watch Ruby gets her mind fucked silly before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is art commissioned for this chapter as well again you can check it out on my twitter @ALoneWolf


	3. For Ninjas of Love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is bribed by Pyrrha to find out what's going on with Jaune and what she learns might be more tempting than the bribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY

"Come on, Yang. You still have two more squat sets left!" Nora said as she stood in front of the blond bombshell. The duo was in an unused room converted into a gym for Nora, Jaune, and others in their 'group' to use after being caught by Ruby. However, today it was just the two of them inside the gym since Nora kept the secret of Yang having found Jaune and Ruby in the showers together. Though the workout Yang was doing wasn't the traditional kind. The blonde bombshell still had weights over her shoulders though she was currently naked and squatting on a dildo that was wedged into her ass with the base stuck to the floor.  
  
"Oh, brothers! My ass is on fire!" Yang cried out as she started to squat up and down on the toy once more. "Nora, please stop! I can't keep this up!"  
  
Ever since the day Yang had been caught, she had been trained by the ginger valkyrie in being a useful workout tool for Jaune to use. Marathon toy fucking on Mondays. Tuesdays were throat training. Wednesdays were for flexibility training making sure she could be fucked in any possibly conceived position. Thursday was for stretching out her cunt. Fridays, which was today, was ass training. The weekend was Yang's rest days before it all started back up again, and she had been at this for a couple months.  
  
Today alone, Yang had to use the particular bike machine that, with every rotation, it would work a toy into her ass. She wasn't even allowed to slow down for fear of being punished. After that, it was leg presses with each time Yang bent her legs, the toy would slide back into her ass. Then she would have to complete a few more with a huge toy stuffing her ass as it vibrated, making it hard to concentrate. The workout was ending with her squatting on a toy to wrap up the exercise.  
  
"You said you wanted to join in Jaune's workouts, well we got to train you to be a good workout tool!" She cheered as she threw her fist in the air. Unlike the naked blonde squatting on the floor, Nora was fully dressed in her workout outfit. "Now less complaining and more squatting! That toy is only half the size of Jaune's tool. You still got a long way to go!"  
  
"R-r-ruby didn't have to go through this!" Yang argued as she held herself up with the head of the toy firmly lodged in her ass. She knew if she lifted off the toy completely, then Nora was going to punish her again as she had before. "Why do I have to go through threw this?"  
  
"Because you didn't want to join us in! You were just a naughty girl who wanted to watch. Ruby jumped right in being Jaune's workout partner! At least she can help with Jaune's cardio and speed while I handle his strength! When we are done with him, he is going to be a lean, mean huntress fucker!" Nora responded with a smirk. "Now back down we go!"  
  
Nora hands clasped Yang's shoulders and pushed her back down onto the toy, eliciting a scream from the blonde's lips as she was forced to squat to the base.  
  
"I’m cumming!" Yang screamed out as she sat down on the cock, the weights dropping off her shoulders and hitting the ground behind her with a thud as the toy was fully stretching her ass out as her body shakes with the orgasm racing through her body. A puddle had quickly formed underneath her as she sat there, shivering on the toy, not having the energy to lift off it anymore.  
  
"Hmph we still need to work on your sexual stamina, it seems. That was your sixth orgasm of the morning, and you’re already done. Well, we best call it quits here for the morning. Still need to go get my pancakes before classes start!" Nora stated as she lifted the idle minded Yang up off the toy with the blonde letting out a moan as her ass was left gaping a bit.  
  
"And since you couldn't finish the workout today, again, its punishment day!" Nora stated with a grin as she held up a large plug. "Now, let's get going and meet the others for breakfast!"  
  
Yang didn't say much except let out a moan of regret as her slightly gaping hole tries to close up at the thought of the toy. But it didn't stop it being forced into her ass, sealing it up once more before Yang was tossed into the bathroom. "Now, clean up!"  


**]|[**

  
  
Blake watched her team leader and their neighboring team's leader sit side by side, feeding each other at breakfast. To say that both teams were surprised when Ruby had come back with Jaune and Nora for breakfast that she had announced that she and Jaune were now dating was an understatement. Poor Pyrrha had passed out on the spot, thankfully not having hit the floor thanks to Ren catching her. Weiss and herself were also surprised at the news, especially with how calm Yang seemed at the discovery as she came back with the new couple and Nora.  
  
Blake knew her partner well enough that she would have scared Jaune about hurting Ruby once she knew the two were dating; however, Jaune didn't look like he was scared senseless at all, and Yang actually looked cowled. Since then, she notices that Yang would come in late every morning at breakfast with Nora, supposedly the two were working out together and looking uncomfortable as she sat at breakfast. Then in the afternoon, Jaune would come back from his own workout with Ruby and Nora every time; apparently, the young reaper decided that she wanted to help out in Jaune's exercises.  
  
Generally, she only smelled shampoo and water coming from the duo when they came back. However, on occasion, she swore she detected something more... primal then she ought to have from all three. She had even detected it from Yang some mornings, but Blake refused to believe something like that was truly going on. However, after a month of this going on, she couldn't deny it anymore and knew that something was definitely going on amongst all four of them.  
  
"Pancakes!" Nora proclaimed as she sat down between Jaune and Ren with a plate full of pancakes. Yang was right behind her as she came with her own plate of food and sat beside her partner while letting out an eep as her ass touched the bench seat. Blake's eyes looked at the ginger girl across from her as Nora dug into the pancakes. Whatever was going on had Nora at the center of it and her curiosity peaked.  
  
"Nora, how was yours and Yang's workout this morning?" Blake asks with a smile though Yang tenses up beside her. However, Nora remained her usual self as she dug into the pancakes, packing them away inside her mouth.  
  
"Ish wash gosh," She said with a mouthful of pancakes to everyone's laughter.  
  
Ren gave a shake of his head and sighs softly as he sipped his greenish homemade drink. "Nora, really, don't talk with your mouthful."  
  
"I agree!" Weiss pointed her fork at Nora. "I have told you time and time again that you need to behave like a proper lady Nora. We are huntresses in training! You need to act with more class! I swear that~."  
  
At that point, Blake and the rest of the group just ignored the Schnee heiress and focused amongst themselves as she rants on. _Damn it, oh well guess I can try confronting Yang later about it_ ’ Blake thought as she looked towards Jaune and Ruby, who were currently feeding each other as they focused on each other.  
  
"Come on, Jaune, you need to eat some more pineapple! Nora said it would help you out!" Ruby stated as she tried to feed Jaune a piece.  
  
"Alright, but make sure you eat more than sweets. You need more carbs to last longer!" Jaune responded as he fed her a piece of banana. Though the way Ruby had eaten the banana could be considered suggestive...  
  
Ruby had at first stuck her tongue out and ran it over the tip of the piece of fruit, twirling it around before wrapping her lips around the top of it. She slowly took it into her mouth, taking the banana deeper as her eyes looked towards Jaune. Blake looked towards her partner, expecting the blonde to be outraged, but the blonde seemed to be looking at the sight with jealousy.  
  
Though Yang wasn't the only one as Blake heard something snapped from her other side where Pyrrha now sat since Ruby took her regular spot. In her hands was a metal fork that she had broken in half. Ever since the leaders had stated they were dating, Pyrrha had been wearing a fallacious smile. Blake, like a few others at the table, had known that the invincible girl had been pining away at the blonde knight. Blake watched as one of the broken pieces of the fork rose into the air and went flying, spearing the banana and sent it flying away. A somewhat familiar racist boy would let out a cry of pain as the speared banana hit him in the head as Jaune and Ruby looked towards Pyrrha.  
  
"Oops seemed to have accidentally broken my fork." She said as her eyebrow twitched. "I will go get a new one! Blake, could you come with me?"  
  
"Wait, me? Why I don't need a f-" she didn't even finish her sentence when Blake’s fork was suddenly twisted into a knot. "Never mind, I guess I do need a new one."  
  
Jaune and Ruby simply shrug at what happened and continue to feed each other as everyone else at the table simply ignored what was going on and focused on what they were doing. Blake figured Pyrrha had something she wanted to talk about as she made her way over to the utensil holder. Once there, Pyrrha turned to face Blake as she pointed towards their table. "There is something suspicious going on. Have you seen how those two have been acting! It is as if they suddenly..."  
  
"Realized their basic instincts and become horny teenagers who are probably fucking instead of working out?" Blake stated without a blink as she grabbed a fork.  
  
"They can't be fucking! I was supposed to be Jaune's first!" Pyrrha declared as she stomped her foot. "Anyways, Nora is always with them, so I doubt they are fucking while Nora is around."  
  
Blake's eyes went over towards the aforementioned valkyrie, who gave a wave of her hand with cheeks full of pancakes. "Sure..." Blake mumbled as she had also smelt the same scent coming from the girl. "Well, it's not like you are always around them, though, are you? I mean, how do you know they aren't doing it other times?"  
  
"That's why I wanted to talk to you!" Pyrrha clasped her hands on Blake's shoulders. "I wanted you to use your skills and keep an eye on them! Just for a few days! Let me know if anything sketchy is happening!"  
  
"I don't know if I should be doing that. Ruby is my friend and te-"  
  
"I will get you the limited collectors set for the _Ninjas of Love_ series and signed by the author," Pyrrha stated.  
  
"B-b-but no one has ever met the author. How could you get it signed?" Blake looked up at the champion in awe.  
  
"Let's just say I know the author..." Pyrrha responded as she looked a bit embarrassed. "Anyways, do I have your cooperation in this?"  
  
"Absolutely!"  


**]|[**

  
  
_I hope Ruby can forgive me_ , Blake thought as she watched Jaune and Ruby walk away from the dorm building and back towards the main building. The duo had as usual met up after class and had changed into their gym uniforms with Jaune's being his usual white tank top and Ruby in black short shorts and a red tank top. Nothing they were wearing were screaming out that they were up to no good, but Blake trusted her nose and what she had smelled when they would come back from the gym said otherwise.  
  
However, as they entered the main building, instead of heading towards the gym, they made their way in a different direction. Blake kept to the shadows as they headed further away from the gym, wondering where they were heading towards. She got her answer as they entered one of the less used areas of the main complex and knocked on a door. Blake watched confusedly until the door opened up, and there stood Nora in the doorway, waving them inside.  
  
_What is going on?_ Blake thought as she watched the couple disappear into the room with Nora. I got to get inside there. For the sake of my _Ninjas of Love_!  
  
Unfortunately, the room itself didn't have any outside walls, so that meant no windows to look into. And Blake couldn't simply pick the lock since it was evident to those inside the room. Which left the ninja huntress only one entrance as she opened the nearby air vent cover and entered the air vents. It took her a bit to navigate the maze of air vents, but as she got closer to cover for the room, she could hear grunting, and Nora's voice calling out, "Come on y'all you have two more minutes! Keep up the pace, Jaune!"  
  
_Maybe they are just working out?_ Blake thought as she made her way closer, though a familiar scent began to make its way into the vents. Once Blake was at the vent cover and able to see out into the room, she couldn't help but ogle at the sight before her. Nora stood in the middle of the room while Jaune and Ruby were nearby, though their clothes weren't anywhere on them anymore. Ruby was bent over a sawhorse stand strapped down to its legs as Jaune was slamming into her rapidly. Jaune was already starting to build up a sheen of sweat as Ruby was a seat covered and moaning mess.  
  
_Holy shit! I thought they might have been fucking, but I never expected this!_ Blake thought as she got her scroll out and began to record what was going on inside the room.  
  
"Fuck! Cardio always feels like the most tiring thing!" Jaune complained as his hips continued to smack against Ruby's ass. The slapping noise came rapidly though they would slow down for a moment until Nora barked at Jaune to pick up speed again.  
  
"I’m cumming again!" Ruby screamed out as her legs shook and quivered, trying to close but unable too. Blake watched as the sex juices leaked down underneath her to a pool already below her. Soon enough, though, an alarm buzzed in the room, and Jaune let out a groan as he sheathed himself once more inside of her.  
  
"Fuck! Finally! Cumming!" Jaune cried out as he held himself deep inside of Ruby as she let out a cry of her own. Blake couldn't make out her face, but the way her leader's body was shaking and the extra fluid that dripped down to the floor, she could only guess that she had cummed once more.  
  
"There we go, Jaune! Now, let's move onto the next exercise!" Nora exclaimed as she pulled Jaune away from Ruby. Blake couldn't help but let out a gasp as she saw Jaune's full length as it came out of Ruby's dripping quim.  
  
How does she take that? Blake pondered as the cock had to stretch the petite woman to the max with the size of it. However, by Nora's reaction to it, Blake realized that it wasn't the first time she had seen it. The ginger valkyrie led Jaune over to a bench press and laid him down on it. Once Jaune was in place on the bench, Nora sat down on the cock with a moan.  
  
"Fuck! I wish I could take this cock a lot more! My toys don't even compare!" Nora cried out as she stayed still. Blake's thighs clench together at the sight of Nora sitting on the cock. Nora waited a moment until she stopped shuttering before she spoke again, "Alright Jaune, let's get started! One!"  
  
Jaune lifted the bench press bar up off its holders and lowered it down before pressing it back up. Jaune pushed the bar up while Nora raised her hips up till just the head of the cock was lodged inside. The bar soon came back down while Nora called out two, and her own hips sank back down. Blake watched on as Nora's hips moved with the bar and took the cock deep inside of her each time.  
  
With each new rep, Blake felt her panties slicken with her moisture as her hands tremble. She placed the scroll on the floor of the vent, freeing her hands to stroke her thighs and moved to her skirt. Her fingers slowly pulled the hem further up along her legs until her soaked panties were on full display. Blake's fingers moved from her skirt's hem and towards her panties as her fingers pushed against the saturated part of them, causing her to bite her lip to stifle her moan. The Faunus' fingers continue to tease and play with her panties covered slit as she watches Nora continue to ride Jaune.  
  
By the time the two of them finished, Nora had cummed twice upon Jaune's cock with Blake cumming just as much. Blake's panties had become a complete mess and could no longer wear them. With a quick movement of her fingers, her panties were peeled off, showing off a black tuft of hair above her sex. Blake's fingers quickly found their way to the little nub at the top of her slit as she began to caress it directly now as her moans finally escaped out into the vents. If those inside the improvised gym noticed they didn't seem to let on.  
  
Blake watched as Jaune was taken by Ruby this time as the woman led him over to a different exercise machine. This process repeated time and time again, with each girl taking Jaune over to a different device or in a different position fucking all the while. All the time, the two huntresses would cum while fucking Jaune with Blake cumming alongside them. With each new exercise, Blake's clothing seems to continue to be pushed aside or removed until her entire body was naked in the air vents. The cold air brushing over her hot body had Blake's body extra sensitive.  
  
Eventually, the exercise session seemed to be coming to an end as the two huntresses laid upon the ground. Both of them had gone on for over an hour, according to her scroll. However, only one of them was still standing as Jaune sat on one of the benches breathing heavily. His cock was still standing hard as it twitched in the air. His breath came in uneven gasps of air as he looked down upon the two huntresses and spoke, "Fuck Nora, I guess your workouts are doing their job. I am even outlasting you now."  
  
"J-j-just give me a moment or some lightning dust, and I will be back into it." She muttered as she waved her hands in the air.  
  
"Oh, brothers! I can't even feel my legs! They are complete jelly!" Ruby complained as she tried to sit up. "Can you help me to the shower, Jaune!"  
  
"Sure, sure. Just give me a moment for my legs and arms to stop throbbing." Jaune replied with a sigh. However, he never got a chance to get up when Blake appeared in his lap, sheathing himself inside of her.  
  
"Oh, fuck! You are bigger than a bull!" Blake moaned out as she arched her back and pulled Jaune's head into her chest. "You aren't done yet, stud! We still got my own workout!"  
  
Jaune's words were mumbled in her chest, but his hands came down to her perfect ass and squeezed them as he moved her along his shaft. Each time she bottomed out on his cock, another moan escaped her lips while the squelching of her juices could be heard.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to join us. I owe you twenty lien, Ruby!" Nora called out as she watched Jaune's newest workout partner.  
  
"I was starting to wonder if she would ever come down after all. We forced poor Jaune to hold back." Ruby commented with a sigh. "Normally, he leaves me completely flooded. And this time, I am barely leaking out."  
  
"Mph true, but I think it will have to wait till tomorrow. Jaune might have held back, which helped him last as long as he did, but I sure didn't." Nora commented as she got on shaky legs.  
  
Jaune finally freed himself of Blake's breast and looked over to his two workout partners as he continued to slam the Faunus on his cock. "We are still here, you know. Please stop talking like we aren't."  
  
"Sorry, fearless leader."  
  
"Sorry, sweetie."  
  
Both huntresses gave him a kiss with one on each cheek as they left through a doorway.  
  
"W-w-where are they going?" Blake asked, between moans.  
  
"Apparently, this place had a shower, which is why we had selected it," Jaune commented as he gave her ass a smack. "Now less focusing on them and focus on me. You are the reason I didn't cum as much as I normally would!"  
  
"Fuck! I’m sorry! Please, punish this naughty kitten!" Blake cried out as she moved her hips on her own, slamming herself down harder on his cock.  
  
"Mph, don't worry, I will!" Jaune grinned as he moved them into a mating press and slammed down harder into Blake.  
  
"Fuck, I’m cumming!!!!" Blake cried out as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. At that point, everything became a blur to her.  


**]|[**

  
  
"I guess Yang is going to have to wait now," Nora commented as she stood under the shower with Ruby.  
  
"Hmph, well, it's my sister's fault for just peeping and not joining like the rest of us," Ruby smirked. "Though I am glad I spotted Blake when I did."  
  
"Mhmm, if you hadn't, we might not have been able to tempt her to join us, and she would have ratted us out to Pyrrha. I swear that girl is more hung up on Jaune than I think is normal."  
  
"Oh come on, she can't be that bad," Ruby suggested as she waved her hand and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel.  
  
"Ruby, Pyrrha has a voodoo doll of you that she stabs at when she thinks she is alone," Nora responded with a flat face as she joined the young reaper.  
  
"Yea, that's bad..." Ruby muttered as they opened the door to find Blake in a familiar position both had been in before.  
  
"Fuck! Destroy my Bellabooty! Claim it!" Blake was in full nelson position and was being slammed down on Jaune's dick, which was firmly wedged in her ass.  
  
"At least she can take the rough stuff. Yang still can't even fit half of June's size in her ass during her workouts," Nora muttered to Ruby.  
  
"And I took that monster my first day." Ruby moaned slightly at the memory and feeling of it. "I couldn't sit down the rest of the day!"  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem like Blake will be either." Nora looked at the sight of Blake's body on full display as cum was leaking out of her cunt as her ass seemed to be leaking some cum. "He already cummed a few times since we got in the shower. I guess we really left him built up."  
  
"Well, it's her fault for that, at least she is getting her just desert."   
  
"Oh fuck, he filling my ass again!" Blake screamed as Jaune continued to fuck away.  
  
"So shall we get our own workout in?" Nora suggested as she grabbed her clothes with Ruby.  
  
"Sure, we can head to the school's gym. At least it will be quieter." Ruby commented with her sentence being punctuated with another scream of pleasure from Blake.


	4. A Yang Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune earns a victory over Cardin finally and earns a reward for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY

Pyrrha was flabbergasted as she watched the scene before her in the ring. She knew that Jaune had practiced with all members of JNPR to improve himself, but for Jaune to be able to outlast and defeat Cardin by exhausting and whittling his aura down was a surprise to all in the class... Well, not all in the room as her eyes looked over to the cheering trio. Nora, Ruby, and even Blake had somehow changed into cheerleading outfits with the name _**Team Jaune**_ embroidered upon them. Pyrrha's eyes focused on Blake as she smiled down at Jaune and could see the ninja rubbing her thighs together.

Blake never told what she had found the day Pyrrha had asked her to go following after Jaune and Ruby. Even after Pyrrha offered to sweeten the deal they had, even more, she still refused to say anything. What was worse was that she had started to join in going with Ruby and Jaune on their workouts as well as sitting on Jaune's other side at lunch. The first time this happened, all the utensils were bent in two in the lunchroom. For a few days, people had to eat with chopsticks as they waited for nonmagnetic silverware.

With the ninja now turned to Jaune and Ruby's side and no longer willing to help her out, it left Pyrrha on her own to find out as the others didn't want to help. Ren didn't care whatever Nora and the others were doing. Weiss was more than glad Jaune left her alone and was instead focusing on chatting with Pyrrha as the champion was sitting beside her. Yang... Yang seemed like she was always distracted, and she spent almost the exact same amount of time with Nora that Jaune did, it seemed. She was sure the connection between those two would be her way into whatever Nora was doing, but so far, Yang had distanced herself from Pyrrha.

Pyrrha focused once more on Jaune as he made his way back up into the stands. She moved to greet him but was stopped as Ruby came speeding in and jumped towards him. Jaune eagerly caught her as the two came together for a kiss. The sight had Pyrrha eye twitching as she grinded her teeth together. That was supposed to be her doing that to Jaune! But the champion wasn't giving up. After all, she was a champion and wouldn't just give up on her goal.

Pyrrha forced herself back into a smile as she approached the couple. "Congrats, Jaune! It seems that all of our hard work at night is paying off finally."

Jaune smiled at his partner as he put Ruby down on the ground. "Well, your help has definitely helped me improve, but it wasn't you alone, you know. Ren has been helping me out with aura control and helping to use it to strengthen myself as well as my shield. Then you got my three favorite workout partners. I mean heck without Blake showing me how flexible I could be. I wouldn't have been able to dodge some of those swings. I mean, you should see how nimble and flexible she is that it took me a while to catch up."

Jaune shot a smile towards Blake, causing the raven-haired girl to blush profusely and fidget in place while Nora nudged her in the ribs. The blushing's sight caused to hiccup for a moment as her mind thought of the innuendo hidden in Jaune's words and the blush. When Pyrrha's brain rebooted, she couldn't help but let out a laugh that borders on losing it. "Oh, really?" She asked as she looked towards a scared Blake.

"Mhmm, and Ruby has been a great help with stamina as well, she really gets my heart racing during our workouts. Then Nora is a great strength trainer! I mean, you know how heavy Cardin's mace is, and when I took it on with my shield, I barely moved!" Jaune added as his hand gripped Ruby's side, pulling her closer into his body, causing the small reaper to blush as well. Meanwhile, Nora had a grin plastered on her face that screamed there was something more going on towards Pyrrha.

However, before Pyrrha could contemplate anything else, Ms. Goodwitched called out the next two participants. "Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Nikkos, if you could head to the locker room and get your gear, you are both up next."

Pyrrha gave a nod of her head as she headed towards the locker room with Yang following behind her. "Well, Yang, it seems like we finally get to fight," Pyrrha commented as she entered the locker room and turned around to see that Yang wasn't behind her anymore. _I could have sworn she was here a minute ago._

Pyrrha made her way back towards the arena seats but stopped when she heard a familiar voice coming from around a corner. "... Jaune's reward tonight, but you need to prove yourself first." Nora's voice stated.

"Do you mean that?" Yang's voice was filled with hope. "I will do anything!"

"I do mean it, and that is good to hear. You will need to wear these and still fight Pyrrha, and if you can fight while wearing them well, you finally get what you want." Nora must have pulled out whatever she was talking about since Yang let out a gasp. Pyrrha desperately wanted to see what it was but didn't want to give herself away. Instead, she just continued to listen.

"I-i-i-i don't know if I can fight with those..." Yang mumbled as the hope-filled voice now sounded nervous.

"Oh, you will now, or else you will have to go back to training." Nora's voice stated. "Now, you know what to do."

Pyrrha heard a sigh of what she guessed was surrendering as she heard ruffling of clothes and moving of feet before a whimper came from Yang. The whimper soon turned into an elongated moan. Pyrrha's curiosity was getting to her as she desperately wanted to see what was happening and moved to look around the corner but stopped as Nora spoke once more. "Alright done! Just keep those in, and you will get your own reward tonight."

Pyrrha realized that Yang would be heading towards the locker room now and took off for it. When Yang arrived, the blonde bombshell seemed to be walking a little different, but nothing else was hinting at what Nora had done. They got changed into their huntresses' outfits and donned their weapons before heading out to the arena.

Once everything was set for the bout, and Ms. Goodwitch started the fight, the two fighters went at it. Yang's steps seemed off to Pyrrha, who had seen the blonde brawler fight plenty of times before, but that didn't mean her fist lacked the impact behind them as it came down against Pyrrha's shield. Pyrrha glared at Yang from over her guard as she knew that Yang now knew something that was happening with Jaune, and she planned on taking her frustrations out on the brawler. Pyrrha's xiphos came thrusting through one of the open sections of her shield, forcing Yang back.

"Come on, P-money, don't hold back now. We both have been waiting for this fight!" Yang called out as she dived back in, but as she made her way towards Pyrrha, she bit her lip as if to fight through something. Pyrrha's eyes narrowed as she activated her semblance around Yang and used it for the brawler to be tugged off-balance in her charge, sending her to the floor. Apparently, it did something else as Yang let out a moan that was far from being one of pain. Pyrrha immediately stopped as she was surprised by the cry of pleasure. At the same time, Ms. Goodwitch watched on with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you alright, Ms. Xiao Long?" She asked the young brawler.

"Um yea totally fine," Yang quickly responded as she stood back up and brushed herself off. "Let's keep this show rolling!"

Pyrrha watched Yang closely wondering what caused the moan but ignored it for now as she prepared for the blonde brawler's charge. That was Yang's most significant issue that she always went headfirst, and Pyrrha had a perfect way to counter it without ever having to block again. With each new dash towards Pyrrha, the untouchable champion would use her semblance to tug on the metal gauntlets on Yang's wrist, making the charge unstable. Not even Yang's use of the gauntlet's shotgun shells to propel her forward would help. However, with each new attack and her semblance, Yang would let out a new moan or cry of pleasure.

The students in the bleachers were mumbling and talking with each other about what was happening down below. Ms. Goodwitch herself looked slightly flustered about the constant cries of pleasure coming from Yang and had repeatedly asked her if she wanted to stop. The blonde brawler continued nevertheless. Even Pyrrha was getting affected by the constant moaning as her face was turning beat red. What made it worse was she started to notice the wet spot that seemed to be growing in her shorts with each new use of her semblance.

Eventually, it all came to ahead after another failed charge that Yang collapsed to the ground on her knees. Her body shook as her arms wrapped around her body as if she was fighting something but seemed to have lost as she let out a cry of pleasure that silenced the arena. Pyrrha's eyes were wide in shock as she realized what had happened, as did Ms. Goodwitch as she turned to the class. "Class dismissed!" However, even with the dismissal, people were still talking about it as they headed out.

"Ms. Nikkos, if you will be so kind and head back to the locker room. I shall deal with Ms. Xiao Long." Ms. Goodwitch stated as she approached her fellow blonde.

"O-o-of course Ms. Goodwitch," Pyrrha stated with a bow of her head and headed back to the locker room. The champion looked back over her shoulder to the still kneeling blonde whose face looked like it was lost in pleasure as a growing puddle formed under her.

**]|[**

"Come on, Jaune! Your present for your win over Cardin should be ready!" Ruby stated with a smile as she and Blake each held one of Jaune's arms as they led him down the hallway. The trio had left their uniform and gym clothing behind and was simply wearing some everyday apparel. Ruby and Blake were both in shirts and booty shorts and Jaune in jeans and a t-shirt. As soon classes were over, Nora disappeared after cryptically whispering to Jaune that the girls had prepared a reward for him for his big win. Jaune was so focused on what the prize could be that he failed to notice the dazed look on Pyrrha's face as she was lost in thought or that Yang was missing.

However, as soon as they had finished eating dinner and went back to their rooms to change out of their uniforms did Ruby and Blake drag him off. The trio went down the hallway towards the room that was made into their personal gym. However, instead of stopping at the gym's door, they moved to the door beside it. Jaune looked at the girls quizzingly.

"Well, we figure we need a room we can rest in, and Nora said that she was able to get access to this room as well. So it has been turned into a bedroom, and the bathroom connects to both rooms now, so after we shower, we can come straight in here," Ruby stated as if that was perfectly normal.

Jaune knew that after Nora was somehow able to get a room for their own workouts, he should stop asking how the young valkyrie was pulling off such things and just accept it. "So is this new room, my present?"

"Nope, it's waiting inside, though," Blake stated as she smiled towards him. "Now, put this over your eyes." She took off her bow and handed it to Jaune so he could put it over his eyes. Jaune had already known about Blake being a Faunus, so she wasn't shy around their little workout group to show them off.

Jaune raised an eyebrow in question but went with the order and blindfolded himself with it. Ruby let out a giggle as she opened the door and led Jaune inside the room. Jaune could hear shuffling and moans that didn't sound familiar to him. However, one voice was definitely familiar. "Oh, y'all are finally here! I was wondering what was taking you so long. Thought Jaune's present might break waiting for him." Nora's voice called out.

"Well, we had to shake our tail," Blake stated, which confused Jaune, but a gasp though brought his mind back to focus on who he heard apparently getting pleasured.

"Did you girls corrupt someone else to join our little workout group?" Jaune asked as he was itching to take the blindfold off, but Ruby and Blake had a hold of his arms.

"Oh no, she had known about us since me, and you did it the first time! The little voyeur apparently could only ever watch and didn't want to join. Well, now it's for her time to join, isn't that right?" Nora commented as Jaune heard a smack, and another gasp and a familiar voice cry out.

"Yes, ma'am!" Yang's voice cried out.

"No way..." Jaune mumbled as he yanked his arms free of Ruby and Blake and took off the blindfold to find a sight before him. Yang was upon her knees with her body being supported by Nora as her upper body was wrapped up in ribbon, keeping her arms tied behind her back with a bow hiding her bust. Her legs were tied apart by ribbons as well, with another piece of ribbon went between her legs to cover up her sex. However, the volume of juices soaking the shoddy piece of fabric showed how wet she indeed was. And around her neck was a collar with her name engraved upon it. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her mouth let out a strangled cry as more juices flushed out of her.

"I hope you like your present Fearless Leader, I have been training her since she found you and Ruby together. I actually thought she would come to join us since she had been watching us from the start, but apparently, Ms. Bimbo here was actually too shy to come join us. I had to catch her in the act and train her into a good slut, didn't I." Nora commented as she pressed a controller in her hand, causing a loud buzzing noise to echo through the room as Yang let out another moan.

"Yes, ma'am!" Yang responded as she fought to close her legs against the ribbon but failed too. "I am a good slut and a reward for sir!"

"Well, Jaune, go claim your reward," Ruby stated as she pushed Jaune towards Yang. Nora smiled and stepped away from Yang, who, without Nora's support, began to fall forward though was stopped by Jaune. Jaune pushed her backward until she fell onto her back with her knees bent and widespread, making sure nothing was hidden from him besides one spot. His fingers traced up along Yang's toned thighs as he made his way to the place the ribbon hid from him.

"I can see Nora has been training you well," Jaune stated with a smirk as his fingers traced along with the outside parts of the soaked ribbon. His finger moving higher and hooking underneath it to pull it tight and dig the fabric between her petals, making sure the ribbon dug deep into her sex. The ribbon now grinding against her clit as he pulled along it. However, he noticed something else protruding against the fabric as well. "I figured Nora was using some type of toys on you from how you were moaning."

The end of a dildo and a dust crystal could be seen protruding against the fabric or in the dust crystal case no longer fully covering it. Jaune pulled the ribbon to the side, allowing the toys to be revealed and to show the blonde brawler wasn't shaved smooth. Above her clit, her blonde hair had been trimmed into two blonde arches representing the Arc clan. Jaune looked over at Nora, who smirked at him and gave a wink as Jaune's fingers took out the dildo first, finding that it wasn't a big one as he thought. Still, it was vibrating as he could feel it vibrate between his fingers. He tossed it to the side and went for the plug next as he saw an electric dust crystal embedded in it.

"Nora, did you use your personal plug for her?" Jaune quizzed as he went to pull it out slowly, the puckered hole resisting.

"Mhmm, to make sure that her nerves were completely electrified and sensitive to your touch! She can handle wearing it for a few hours now!" Nora proclaimed with a smile. "Though she has her own personal one, being with a flame crystal seems like she enjoys heat the best."

"Mph well, I definitely got something that's going to warm her right up," Jaune commented as he finally yanked the plug free. A gaping hole presented itself to him. "And I know exactly which hole I am using first. How about we start this off with a bang."

"Don't you mean a Yang, sIR!" Yang squealed as the cock shoved its way into her ass, stretching it out even more than any practice prepared her for and causing her to squirt right away all over Jaune.

Jaune looked behind him to see Ruby and Blake hands on his ass, having shoved him entirely into Yang.

"Sorry we couldn't stand her pun ruining the mood," Blake commented as she looked down.

"It's fine, just know that your asses are getting the same treatment," Jaune remarked with a smirk as both girls blushed and thighs rubbed together. Jaune looked down at Yang and smacked the girl who was still lost in pleasure. "Now, Yang, come on, don't go passing out on me we are just getting started."

Yang let out a groan as her mind came back to focus as she looked up at Jaune. "Oh fuck... that was so... so fucking big!"

"Mph well, you best keep up," Jaune grinned as he began to move his hips once more, pulling himself almost entirely out of her before slamming it back in. Jaune swore she tried to squeeze his cock off with how tight her ass was clamping down on his cock. It wasn't the first time though he felt this as he remembered claiming Nora, Ruby, and Blake's ass. They were all tight at first, but with enough workouts, all could take his cock with ease. And Yang wouldn't be an exception as his cock began to thrust in and out of her ass.

Each new thrust into her caused her entire body to shake, even causing her breast to bounce free of the bow hiding them. Yang struggled with the ribbons, wanting to free her arms and legs, but whatever they were made of refused to break. She was at Jaune's mercy, and he was using it to his advantage as he squeezed her chest and slammed into her faster.

"Oh, fuck! Jaune! Please! It's stretching me out so much!" Yang pleaded, her words protesting, but her body said otherwise as it tried to meet him with each new thrust.

"Come on, Yang, if you want to join us in workouts, you got to get used to being filled in all your holes," Jaune smirked as the smack of his hips against her ass only grew louder. The flesh on flesh smacking wasn't the only noise as Yang's cries of pleasure came with each passing thrust even as she tried to deny that she was enjoying the ruination of her ass so much. Yang's moans of pleasure weren't the only one in the room as Jaune's groans were mixed with her own driving the three other women crazy with need.

For Nora, this wasn't her first go in listening to others getting their holes fucked by Jaune for the first time. She had watched Ruby and Blake both get fucked senseless multiple times. However, that usually came after Nora had her own fill of Jaune's cock or was sharing it with them. Without it well... the poor valkyrie's pussy was dripping with need down her thighs as she hadn't worn panties with her skirt. Then again, none of the trio watching did. Ruby and Blake's shorts had a wet spot in them as all three of them rub their thighs together in need.

"Daisy chain?" Nora suggested as she pointed towards a second bed.

"Daisy chain," Blake and Ruby agreed as they started to strip heading towards the bed while Yang let out a moan as she came again.

Yang's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she rode out her orgasm, her body shaking underneath Jaune. However, Yang wasn't alone as the tightness that Jaune felt as she came and tightened around his cock only drove him to his own orgasm. He sheathed himself into her depths as he let out a groan and began to cum inside of her. As his cum filled her bowels, it only drove Yang to a second peak just as she came down from the first one. Her back arched, and she squirted all over Jaune.

Jaune pulled himself free of the vice-like grip Yang's ass had on his cock, leaving the puckered hole gaping open and leaking his cum. Jaune looked over to spot the trio on a different bed, eating each other in a triangle and called out, "Nora, where is her own plug?"

Nora lifted her head from between Ruby's thighs to respond, "It is in the nig- oh fuck, that's the spot, Blake." Nora moaned as she got back into the fun of things, not even finishing her sentence. Jaune chuckled as he figured she meant the nightstand on the side of the bed. Yang barely recognized Jaune getting off the mattress or finding her but plug until it was filling her gaping ass sealing the cum inside of her. The heat coming from the plug had her body energize and on fire as she loved every moment of it.

Even as Yang wiggled from the feeling of the plug filling her ass, Jaune moved to free her legs from the ribbons. Once they were free, Jaune rolled her onto her stomach and made sure her ass was raised into the air presenting the plug as well as her glistening sex. Jaune's cock was already ready to go for round two as he rubbed the head against Yang's petals spreading them apart.

"Still with me, Yang?" Jaune asked with a smack to her ass as his cock teased the folds of her sex.

"Ah! Yes!" Yang cried out as her ass was smacked, leaving a red handprint on it. She pressed back against the teasing head, but Jaune moved away, not allowing her to take it inside. "Please, Jaune! I have been waiting for this for so long! I need you inside of me!"

"I want to hear you beg for it," Jaune stated with a smirk.

Yang bit her bottom lip as she looked over her shoulder at him and contemplated such a thing. The blonde brawler had always been the confident one and took no shit from anyone, but since she first saw Jaune and Nora together and been trained by Nora, she had changed. Yang pressed her head down into the bed to make sure she was raising her ass as high as she could while keeping her legs spread. "Please, sir! Fuck my slutty little cunt! Work my cunt over and stretch me oUT!"

Jaune had shoved his cock into her at the last word, spearing Yang's depths in a single stroke. The mixture of things Jaune's cock was feeling in Yang in that single thrust almost had him losing it. Yang was tight and so very wet, but the heat from the plug was radiating through the wall between the two holes. This caused Yang's nectar to be warmer, giving her a different feel than the other girls. Jaune let out a moan of pleasure as he pulled his hips back, forcing his cock out of the velvet trap it had been in.

"Oh, fuck, don't take it out! Please push it bac- ugh!" Yang had started to plead, loving the feeling of the cock stretching her out before it was forced back into her depths, pressing against every sensitive spot inside of her body. With each drag of the cock being pulled out and each new thrust back in was slowly turning the blonde brawler into a mess as she could only focus on the pleasure she was feeling. Given enough time, the blonde might become a bimbo, so many had accused her of being before, and Jaune had all the time in the world.

Jaune's hand reached forward to Yang's hair that usually would cause a person's death warrant to be signed. His hands gripped her hair and pulled her head back, causing her spine to arch as she cried out in pleasure, reaching another orgasm. Jaune groaned out with the tightness he was feeling around his cock as her body worked at milking his cock. He couldn't hold on any longer, and with a cry, he slammed himself deep inside of her once more and began to pump rope after rope of hot cum into Yang's depths. The feeling had the poor blonde brawler over the edge again as she lost herself to the pleasure.

**]|[**

A lone figure sat alone with their scroll in one hand and their hand between their thighs in another. They watched from the camera hidden in the room as Yang was fucked senseless by Jaune... The man who had filled their thoughts so many nights now and drove them to heights of need. And soon, it would be their turn at the boy and know how strong he had grown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a poll for who should be the star of the next chapter on my Twitter @ALoneWolf92. Go and vote for your favorite girl.


	5. A Full Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the night of the Beacon dance and emotions are running high especially for one certain heiress.

Jaune was living the high life as he danced with Ruby in his arms, the duo dancing at the school's dance. Jaune had a girlfriend who loved him before he even began to get better, a woman that wanted him to reach his best, and two women that were there to help him relieve some stress. Jaune couldn't ask for much more as he spun Ruby around to her gleeful laugh before bringing her back against her body. The couple smiled at each other while Pyrrha stood at the dance floor's side, glaring at the duo. Yang and Blake stood nearby as they squirmed slightly in place.

"So how long do you think till she breaks?" Yang whispered to Blake as they looked over at Pyrrha. "Jaune said she has been getting more aggressive during their practice session and has ended their spars a few times sitting on his lap. She is even purposefully leaving the bathroom door open when she showers. She seriously wants that d."

"I told Jaune she wanted him when I joined our little group, but he said I had to be mistaken. Apparently, he can't see Pyrrha in that way." Blake commented as she shivered and bit her bottom lip to silent a moan. "Poor girl has been friend-zoned hard."

"True. Though it might be that Weiss finally has gotten over her tsundere phase," Yang commented as she hooked her thumb towards Weiss, who was watching Ruby and Jaune dance as she bit her lip. Neptune stood beside her, trying to get her attention but was utterly ignored by Weiss. "Poor kid, he doesn't know Weiss only picked him up because she was trying to make Jaune jealous."

"Well, she probably thought Jaune was going to come back to her since he was so head over heels before. Now that it seems like he has moved on from her, she can't stand it." Blake felt a tug on her arm as Yang gripped it as her partner struggled to remain standing. Blake shot a glare towards Nora, who grinned at them and waved as she danced along with Ren. Blake looked back at Yang and whispered, "Are you ok?"

"Y-y-yes, just can we head to the bathroom right quick. I need a little... release." Yang suggested getting a nod from Blake before the duo made their way to one of the bathrooms that weren't near the dancehall. Thankfully it was empty for them to enter a bathroom stall together. Once inside, Yang immediately hiked up her dress, revealing her panties with a stain in them. A pink controller strapped to her leg with a cord leading from it to under her panties. Yang's hands fumbled as she pulled the panties down, showing the pink wire from the controller leading directly into her sex and a red jeweled plug inside her ass.

"Yang, did you really have to put your plug in as well? Nora said we just had to keep the eggs inside of us for tonight." Blake bit her lip as she watched Yang's hand move to her clit and rub it. 

"I have to keep my ass ready if Jaune wants it tonight, and I really hope he does. I have been so busy with preparations for the dance that I couldn't join Jaune in his workouts in the last few days. I haven't had a decent orgasm because of that." Yang whined as her fingers continued to work away.

Blake didn't know what she would do with Jaune now. She had been around Jaune so much and joining in their workouts that she barely had time for her literature! And already, she felt the need to cum again as her juices began to run down her thighs. Blake lifted up her own skirt showing her purple lace panties with her own controller strapped to her leg. "C-c-can you help me out as well?"

Yang moaned at sight and leaned forward as Blake pushed down her panties and showed off that she was as wet as Yang. The blonde's tongue dived eagerly between her partner's thighs and found her clit with ease. Blake had to bite her hand to keep herself from moaning out as her other hand dropped her skirt on top of Yang's head and placed her hands on either side of the stall, trying to keep herself up. The pleasure she was feeling from Yang's tongue and the toy inside her sex drove her crazy. But it was Yang's fingers brushing up against the plug that she also had inside her ass caused her to gasp out.

Yang pulled herself free from Blake's dress and smirked at her partner. "And you were making comments about my plug when you have your own in you?" Yang's fingers teased the jeweled plug. Unlike Nora and Yang's plugs, Ruby and Blake's plugs had just a crystal at the end of the caps and not dust crystal. Yang tugged at the end of the toy, slowly forcing it out of Blake's ass, causing the Faunus to cover her mouth with her hand.

"Fuck, Blake!" Yang held up the toy in front of her, showing that it was more significant than the other plugs they used.

"Shhhh!" Blake's hand came down onto Yang's mouth. "I don't want anyone hearing us!"

Yang removed Blake's hand as she continued to hold her partner's toy in hand. "Why do you have such a monster in your ass?!"

"Well... Jaune likes looking at my ass and playing with it. You know how many looks it gets." Yang agreed with her. She had watched that bella booty bounce enough times. "And Jaune loves fucking it so much that I enjoyed being so stuffed and filled back there now. And you know the normal plugs aren't Jaune's size, so I needed bigger to get that same feeling."

"Turn around, I want to see how gaping your ass must be!" Yang didn't even wait for Blake's response as she quickly turned the blonde around and bent her forward. Blake did protest at being handled in such a way, but never stopped the blonde from doing it. Soon enough, Blake's dress was up over her ass and Yang's hand spreading her ass. The woman's rosebud was on full display and was winking at Yang as it began to try and close up once more after being kept stretched out for so long.

Yang's fingers came in and hooked the closing hole before pulling it back open once more. "Damn, Blake! Jaune could easily shove his entire cock in here without any struggle in the first thrust."

Blake's face was covered in a blush of both embarrassment and excitement as her gaping ass was on display. Before she could say anything to Yang, her partner had shoved her tongue into her ass while moving one hand to Blake's sex and sliding her fingers into it. Blake let out a mewl of pleasure as the fingers brushed up against the vibrating egg lodged up inside of her. "Nyaa!"

Yang couldn't help but double her efforts at that and send her partner into pure bliss as she continued to rub her own thighs together, trying to get off as well. Though that didn't prove enough and soon took the hand that had been holding Blake's cheeks apart to dip between her own thighs to play with her clit and own slit. Blake's hands, though, took up the job of holding her ass cheeks apart for Yang as she tried to fight back the moans of pleasures that were threatening to escape out of her mouth.

The duo was so enraptured in their own pleasure that they didn't notice the bathroom doors opening and people entering the bathroom. It wasn't until the bathroom stall beside them was occupied, and a familiar voice came through the stall walls.

"Come on and get out of those pants. Mama wants a piece of that ass!" Nora's voice called out from the stall next to them. Causing Yang and Blake to stop in their tracks.

"But Nora..." Ren started, though, was interrupted by Nora hushing him.

"No buts, but your own up in the air, Renny! Now get those pants and underwear down!" Nora stated as there was some rustling before pants and green panties hit the floor. Blake and Yang both looked at the sight in confusion as they stared at the panties. However, before any more questions can form in their mind, Ren let out a moan before a yelp as a smack could be heard.

"Now, be good and let Mama get to work!" Nora stated before the smacking of hips could be heard, and moaning came from Ren. Both Yang and Blake debated stopping, but the noise and the idea that Ren might be getting pegged by Nora had both women's bodies thinking otherwise. They were once more lost in their own debauchery.

**]|[**

Ruby smiled as she waited for Jaune to return with their drinks after their latest dance; she needed a moment to rest. She might have been actually working out some of the times she joined Jaune in the gym, but it didn't mean she enjoyed walking around in heels still or had the balance for them. Ruby looked around the dance floor for her friends, but she only saw Pyrrha making her way towards Jaune, and Weiss making her way towards her.

"I thought you said you couldn't walk in heels. Let alone dance in them? How did you dance so well?" Weiss demanded.

"Oh, that is because of Jaune!" Ruby replied happily as she smiled up at her partner. "He is a great teacher and dancer! I barely even realized I was dancing!"

Weiss's hands bunched up into fists as she glared at Ruby before her foot stomped onto the ground as she yelled, "You were supposed to be unable to dance with him, so I could dance with him!"

Weiss and Ruby's eyes widened at what she said as the heiress's hands came up to cover her mouth. Ruby stood up and moved closer to Weiss as she whispered, "Weiss did you want too-"

"No! Why would I want to dance with such a dufus anyways? I mean sure he is caring, nice, honorable.... handsome..." Weiss's eyes drifted towards Jaune with the last word as she bit her bottom lip.

"But you hadn't cared one bit these past weeks since Jaune and I became a couple," Ruby stated, grabbing Weiss's attention again. "You just became your normal cold self to him and monopolize Pyrrha?"

Weiss looked down in embarrassment as her fingers fidgeted together. "I was trying to find out if what you and Jaune had was serious from her. I was the one who pushed her into asking Blake to find out what had been going on. But Blake betrayed us! I mean, I offered to have my sister sign her novels for Blake!"

"Your sister writes Ninjas of Love?" Ruby asked, surprised. She heard about Winter from her partner a few times now and always assumed that her sister was by the rule book and strict.

".... You can't tell Blake!" Weiss grabbed Ruby by the shoulders and looked her partner in the eyes. "Blake would never leave me alone!"

"Ok, ok, I won't. But Weiss, you always turned down Jaune when he asked you out. We all thought you didn't like him."

"I don't..." She bit her bottom lip as she fidgeted in place.

"Weiss, I am your partner. I am here for you." Ruby stated as she took her partner's hand into her own and looked at Weiss in the eyes. "So, tell me what's really going on."

"I never had anyone like me like he did... I am so used to people wanting to be with me just because I am the SDC heiress, and I remember what happened with my parents. I didn't want that again. So I couldn't believe that Jaune wanted me just for me. And when both of you begin to date, I realized he never cared about my status since he would date you."

Ruby was silent for a moment before speaking, "I don't know how to take that..."

"I didn't mean anything by it, Ruby. You know that I am here for you now. Is it just that if he is ok with dating someone normal, then does that mean he just saw me as me? And I realize that I did like him after all..."

"Awe Weiss, I am so sorry." Ruby brought Weiss into a hug as her partner began to cry. "It will be ok, Weiss. Maybe Jaune is willing to date both of us!"

"Ruby, what are you talking about? That isn't something people normally would do or accept." Weiss tried to argue.

"But my uncle Qrow said that my dad was dating both my mom and Yang's mom in school. It was just that Dad married Yang's mom first," Ruby stated as if that wasn't a big deal. "And if my dad can love two women, then so could Jaune."

"Ruby, I couldn't be with Jaune while you are with him. I mean, what will people say? What will my father say?" Weiss might have been arguing against it, but some of her screamed to do it since she hadn't said no yet.

"Weiss, you just said you wanted to be in a normal relationship and have someone love you for who you are. If you realize you wanted Jaune, you don't care about what your father or anyone else thinks. This is your chance." Ruby countered as she continued to hold her partner's hands clasped in her own.

"How do I even know he will want to be with me still?" Weiss asked as she was starting to consider Ruby's words.

"Well, let me tell you..." Ruby leaned closer to her partner's ears as she whispered into it. Weiss's face was locked into confusion, then horror, and finally shifting into embarrassment as she shook her head.

"I could never do such things!" Weiss fervently denied even as she was running through the ideas in her head.

"Weiss, you either do this, or you are never going to find happiness," Ruby stated.

Weiss bit her bottom lip for a moment before she gave the nod to Ruby. "Good!"

"What's good?" Jaune asked as he returned with drinks in hand, causing Weiss to jump and Ruby to grind up at him.

"Oh, just a surprise for you after the dance. Where is Pyrrha? I thought I saw her talking to you?" Ruby asked as she took a drink from her boyfriend.

"Oh, yeah. Pyrrha wanted me to come to meet her up on the balcony in a bit. She apparently had something she wanted me to see? I didn't even get a chance to respond before she ran off."

"Huh, I wonder what she was wanting?"

**]|[**

"I can explain, Professor Goodwitch..." Pyrrha had her red dress in hand instead of actually wearing it as she tried to use it to cover herself up. Jaune was supposed to have been up here a minute ago and came up to find Pyrrha in some exclusive lingerie she had ordered. She was done playing around and was finally going to take control of their situation. Even if it meant she was trying to steal him away from Ruby. Instead of the elusive blonde, she was looking forward to, she got a different blonde entirely. "You see I was just trying-"

Ms. Goodwitch raised a hand silencing the champion. The deputy headmistress let out a sigh as she looked at the scantily clad girl over her glasses. "I am sure I have heard all the excuses already. Now please put the dress on and come along. We must talk about your actions."

**]|[**

"Well, it doesn't matter. How about you and Weiss have a dance, Jaune? The boy who brought her here hasn't taken her out on the dance floor once!" Ruby stated with a not so subtle wink towards Weiss, who flushed in embarrassment. But Jaune seemed to have ignored it or didn't even care.

"Well, we can't have that now, shall we Snow Angel? Would you like to dance?" Jaune asked with a smile as he held a hand out to her while Weiss's blush only deepened. However, she didn't say no and simply placed her hand in his and was led out onto the floor.

"Hey, wait a minute, I did- AGH!" Neptune keeled over, clutching his crotch as Ruby's foot came back to the ground, having donkey kick the poor boy in the groin. Her foot came to rest upon his head as she dug the heel's spike against his head.

"Now you weren't thinking about interrupting my partner and boyfriend's time together, were you?" Ruby asked with an innocent smile on her face, but the venom dripped words spoke otherwise. "Now be a good boy and leave."

"I am sorry for my stupid partner Ruby, I tried to tell him that Weiss wasn't interested in him. I'll get him out of here." Sun stated with a smile, and her head bowed as she held her hands together in a plea. "I promise he won't bother your partner or boyfriend again."

"Good." Ruby lifted her foot off the crying boy as his partner helped him off the floor and walked away from the dance.

"I told you man that the girls here at Beacon were crazy," Sun whispered to Neptune, hoping that Ruby didn't hear her.

"Then why do you want Jaune as well if you are going to have to deal with the crazy girls?" Neptune countered.

"Have you seen his abs man? They are as perfect as mine! I can't help me love a man with a nice set of abs." She giggled with a bit of drool as she walked away.

Weiss meanwhile was content as she danced with Jaune, more than ever pleasantly surprised that he was able to lead her without her needing to take over as they danced. So many times, she had felt like she had to lead the dance when she was forced to go to balls and galas for her father since none of the boys seem to know how to truly dance. So for once, Weiss was finally able to let go and let herself be led by Jaune. Her head rested against Jaune's chest as she simply allowed herself to relax.

Eventually, the song came to an end, and Jaune smiled at Weiss before stepping away from her and giving a quick bow. "Well, I hope you enjoyed your dance, at least, Weiss."

"It was... wonderful. Thank you, Jaune." Weiss replied as she gave him a curtsey.

Ruby appeared beside the two of them and smiled at Jaune before stepping closer to him and whispered into his ear. Jaune gave a nod of his head as he looked at both girls. "I guess I'll see you two in a bit."

Weiss looked confused as Jaune left the two of them alone before looking towards Ruby. She opened her mouth to ask a question but was hushed by her partner. "Come along, it's time for the main show."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked as Ruby took hold of her hand and led the way.

"You will see!"

**]|[**

Jaune headed down the hallway towards the private bedroom the girls had set up for themselves. Ruby had said that she had a surprise for him later, though he wasn't sure what they could surprise him with next. Hell, he never imagined his life would be at the point it was now when he first came to Beacon, but he wouldn't change it for the world. Jaune reached the bedroom door and knocked on it as Jaune waited for someone inside to let him in as they usually would. Instead, he heard a voice from the other side of the door.

"Come in Jaune, we are ready!" Ruby's voice called out.

When Jaune opened the door up, he was surprised at the sight before him as both Ruby and Weiss sat on their knees on the bed clad in matching lingerie sets of lace bra, panties, garter belt, and stockings. The only difference between the two was their colors. Red for Ruby and white for Wiess. Ruby sat behind Weiss, holding her partner's arms behind her back, making sure her body was fully displayed.

"Weiss decided that she is willing to share you. So now you have two girlfriends." Ruby commented with a smirk. Weiss's face beat red in embarrassment, but she didn't refute what Ruby said instead of looking at Jaune with a shy look.

"Two girlfriends?" he asked curiously as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him and locking it. Yang, Blake, and Nora weren't his girlfriend either though it didn't stop them from acting like they were from time to time. Still, nothing could beat the sight of the partners offering themselves to him. Jaune walked closer to the bed while Weiss and Ruby stood off the bed, showing they still had their heels on. Both of them sunk down to their knees again on the floor, allowing their heads to be leveled with Jaune's crotch.

Jaune stood before them as both of their hands reached up and began to undo the tuxedo's pants. Their hands worked together in tandem to undo his pants while Jaune's hands rested on top of their heads. His hands ran through their hair while they finally had his pants opened and pushed down to his knees, freeing his cock. Weiss let out a gasp in surprise as the cock nearly slapped her in the face while Ruby had a grin on her face.

"Told you that it was impressive," Ruby whispered into Weiss's ear. Weiss could only nod in agreement as her hand came up to wrap around the cock.

"A-a-and you can take all of this?" Weiss murmured as she stroked along Jaune's length, eliciting a moan from him. Ruby gave a simple nod of her head as she took the head of the shaft between his lips and sucked. Ruby's cheeks hollowed out while she began to slide down along the length. Weiss had to move her hands away as Ruby continued to take more into her mouth and eventually throat. The crisomnette came to a stop once her lips hit the base with her eyes locked with Jaune's eyes.

"Damn it, Ruby. When you do that, you know it makes me want to fuck your mouth," Jaune commented as he forces the woman's head back off his cock. Ruby released his cock with a soft pop leaving the shaft entirely coated in saliva. Weiss looked at the now spit covered cock in amazement, and let her competitive side come out as she took the cock between her lips.

"Weiss, you don't have to dooooo- Oh fuck!" Jaune groaned as Weiss forced herself down on his cock sucking as well as she could, but being a novice at it was struggling just getting the cock down into her throat. Eventually, Weiss gave up as she pulled herself coughing uncontrollably.

"H-how *cough* did you get it all in Ruby?" Weiss looked towards her partner with respect.

"Mmm, plenty of practice." Ruby's lips wrapped around the cock once more and began to force herself up and down along Jaune's cock. Jaune's hands were entangled in Ruby's hair as she shoved her head down along his cock. However, it wasn't enough for Jaune as he stepped forward and forced Ruby back towards the bed. Eventually, the back of her head rested against the bed as she looked up Jaune.

"Let's show Weiss what you can really do?" Jaune suggested or stated as he began to thrust into Ruby's mouth and down into her throat. Weiss watched on in awe as Jaune started to fuck her partner's throat and mouth. Spit was flying with each new thrust as Ruby's eyes began to roll into the back of her head. Ruby had one hand between her thighs rubbing her sex over her panties. Weiss, meanwhile, watched on in jealousy as Ruby's face was being fucked, wishing it was her. Weiss's hands were playing with her body, one hand inside her bra tweaking her left nipple while the other was inside her panties playing with her wet sex.

Ruby's makeup was now running down her face while Jaune continued to assault her throat. Eventually, everything proved too much for all three of them as they came around the same time. Jaune's cum spilled down into her throat as Ruby's throat spasm around his cock as her entire body shook in bliss. Both Ruby's and Weiss's panties were utterly soaked now as well as Jaune smirked down at both girls. Jaune slowly pulled his cock free of Ruby's mouth as Weiss swooped in to clean his cock of any leftover strings of cum.

"You ready for your turn Weiss?" Jaune asked with a smirk as she only gave a nod of her head while the head of the shaft was between her lips. "Good, now open wide and say awe."

Weiss's mouth opened wide as she looked up at Jaune as his hands gripped her hair. Jaune thrust forward into her mouth as he held her in place, causing her to gag for a moment before his cock made its way into her throat, cutting her off. Weiss was gagged and struggled to keep Jaune inside her throat, but she was too stubborn and competitive to give up. Jaune could tell how much she struggled with keeping it down her throat and moved to pull it out but was stopped as Weiss's hands grabbed his ass and pulled him back. Her eyes looked up at Jaune in determination and screamed at him not to stop as she forced him back down into her throat. Jaune had seen the look plenty of times when it came to the other girls when he tried to go easy on them.

"Alright, if you are sure," Jaune responded to her actions before he gripped the back of her head and backed her up to kneel beside Ruby. Ruby hadn't recovered yet from her own turn, and now it was time for her partner to receive the same treatment. Once Weiss was in place, Jaune thrust back into her throat, causing her to gag once more. However, this time Jaune didn't let up as he began to push in and out of her mouth. With each new thrust into her throat, more spit went flying from Weiss's mouth as tears rain down her face. It didn't take long for the partners' faces to match as Weiss's makeup was soon ruined as well. Weiss's hands soon dropped from Jaune's ass as her mind was dealing with only limited oxygen thanks to Jaune's cock filling her throat. Currently, her single thought was the cock that her throat was massaging as she drooled over her chin.

Ruby's mind returned to her as she heard the sloppy noises of Weiss's throat being used while she gagged upon it. She couldn't help but grin at the sight as she moved closer to Jaune and kissed against his balls that were thoroughly covered in Weiss's spit now. The feeling of two sets of lips on him had Jaune moaning louder and thrusting faster into Weiss's mouth. Weiss's eyes rolled further into the back of her head as the oxygen entering her body became more limited as she threatened to pass out on Jaune's cock. Eventually, Jaune pulled out of Weiss's mouth, leaving strings of spit and throat slime connecting between his cock and her lips. Weiss's eyes were glazed over as she looked up at Jaune while Ruby took over kissing along Jaune's cock.

"I tried to stop her from, but she apparently thought she could handle it." Jaune murmured between groans of pleasure as Ruby continued to clean his cock up.

Ruby smiled up at him as she kissed the head of his cock. "Weiss is too stubborn to simply give up when she is in over her head. The only way for Weiss to learn is to be shown she isn't as good as she thinks she is."

Jaune nodded his head in understanding as he ran a hand through Ruby's hair lovingly. "Think we should wait till she comes back around first before proceeding?"

"Oh, hell, no! I need this inside of me now!" Ruby stood up quickly, bending over the bed and ensuring Weiss's head was right below her sex. Weiss's mind still hadn't caught full up with itself as it seems like the heiress had partially blacked out from the furious throat fuck. Jaune moved behind Ruby, not caring about Weiss being directly under his girlfriend. He moved Ruby's soaked panties to the side, showing off her bare sex. Jaune knew he didn't need to wait as Ruby almost always seemed ready to go for him. The blonde aligned himself against her entrance and thrust forward, sheathing himself deep inside his girlfriend as her juices dripped down onto her partner's face. "Fuck, yes, that is what I needed!"

Jaune smirked and gave Ruby's pale cheeks a quick smack leaving a red handprint on her ass before he moved his hips. It didn't take long for the two experienced lovers to find themselves in a familiar rhythm. The room was filled with moans of pleasures and slapping of flesh together. It was this sight that Weiss found herself coming back too as she saw Jaune's cock sawing into Ruby's core. Ruby's juices had fallen and collected on Weiss's face leaving her face now not only streaked with spit, tears, and makeup but now Ruby's nectar as well. Weiss's tongue extended out as she leaned up and made a tentative lick at the couple's juncture.

The duo was surprised when they felt a tongue, but it didn't slow them down; instead, it only drove Jaune to go harder. Ruby's cries grew louder with the extra boost into Jaune's thrust, while Weiss's tongue would play against her clit. The crimsonette could barely hold on for much longer before her back arched, and she let loose a cry of pure pleasure as she squirted over Jaune and Weiss. Weiss's tongue moved in more eagerly as she lapped up all the fluids and juices that came from Ruby until Jaune sheathed himself inside Ruby and cried out. Jaune's pumped rope after rope of cum into Ruby as Weiss licked up any that seeped out of Ruby. Eventually, Jaune pulled himself free of Ruby's clutching tunnel and finished cumming over her sex and Weiss's face.

Weiss's face was a complete mess now as the heiress now looked less like a high-class woman and more like a well-used hooker. Ruby collapsed onto the bed while Jaune looked down at the mess they had made on Weiss's face. The sight had Jaune's cock twitching slightly as with all the times he had worked out with the girls, he never had left one of these girls in such a mess. Jaune's hand reached down and ran through Weiss's hair before the hand gripped her ponytail. The tug of her hair had Weiss gasping though she didn't complain and instead continued to look up at him with worship. Jaune pulled Weiss up by her hair and tossed her onto the bed beside Ruby. Weiss landed on her back and looked back towards Jaune as she rested on her elbows and leaned up.

"So Weiss, are you enjoying your night so far?" Jaune moved closer to Weiss, getting between her legs and pulled her towards the edge of the bed.

Weiss could only nod as her throat was still to sore from the brutal throat fucking she had received earlier. Jaune locked eyes with her as he pulled her ruined panties up until they ripped away. Weiss's legs were spread wide for him, not hiding how wet her petals were or how eager she was to have him inside her. Jaune rubbed the head of his shaft against her entrance, spreading her petals apart before slipping inside her. Like most huntresses who go through rigorous training, she had lost her hymen already, but it didn't mean she wasn't virgin tight. Jaune gritted his teeth as he forced the cock in deeper stretching Weiss further out. The heiress's head was thrown back while her back arched at the feeling of Jaune having filled her. She wasn't the only one lost in throws of their pleasure as Jaune hadn't felt this tightness since he had first been with Ruby.

Ruby made her move when Jaune had begun to finally thrust in and out of Weiss and attacked her partner's breast. She pulled Weiss's bra down just enough to allow her pert nipples to be exposed. The crisomnette took the nipple between her lips and sucked upon it while her hands slipped down her partner's body to tease Weiss's clit. Weiss's sore throat let out a scream as her body was rocked with an orgasm while her already tight sex squeezed his cock further. However, after already cumming twice in Ruby alone, it wasn't enough to send him over the edge. The feeling alone drove him to drive himself harder into her, causing Weiss's pleasure to only extend. One orgasm rolled into another as Weiss's eyes started to move into the back of her head as her tongue went out of her mouth and hung off to the side.

"Fuck, she is cumming nonstop!" Jaune exclaimed out as he continued to thrust into her, sending Weiss's nectar flying. Ruby could only smirk at Jaune's words as she continued to play with Weiss's body, planning on leaving her partner a cock drunk and mind fucked mess. Eventually, the constant squeezing and pleasure that Jaune felt from Weiss had him bury himself deeply and cry out in pure delight while releasing himself into Weiss. The heiress passed out at the feeling of Jaune filling her and laid on the bed wholly fucked stupid. Jaune pulled his cock free of her tunnel, allowing their mixed juices to spill forth and onto the bed and floor. Ruby fell upon Jaune's cock as soon as it was pulled free, licking it clean of the mixture of juices coating it.

"Still have some more for your girlfriend?" Ruby asked with a smirk as she kissed the tip of his cock.

"Always."

**]|[**

Pyrrha couldn't believe how the night had gone for her. First, she didn't get the chance to seduce Jaune from Ruby and finally have him for herself. Then Ms. Goodwitch had come and found her in such a compromising position that the champion could have died from embarrassment. Instead, she spent the rest of the night being chewed out by the deputy headmistress and then sent to her room where Jaune was once again absent from when she went to sleep. Even when she woke up in the morning, Jaune wasn't in his bed as well. No, Pyrrha didn't see Jaune again until he walked into the cafeteria, though not alone. He had Ruby and Weiss hanging off his arms. The sight had Pyrrha's eyebrow twitching as she watched the trio approach their table. Pyrrha wasn't the only one looking at them as the entire cafeteria had apparently gone silent besides Neptune. He was currently crying beside Pyrrha while his partner tried to comfort him.

"It's ok man, I am sure you will find someone someday," Sun mentioned as she rubbed his back.

"Weiss, what are you doing?" Pyrrha asked, causing Weiss to blush and hide her face against Jaune's arm. The action had the effect of making Pyrrha's eye twitching to only worsen.

"It's ok, Weiss. Nothing to be shy about." Jaune said with a smile as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. This time every single piece of silverware in the cafeteria was bent in two. "Weiss told me how she truly felt about me last night, so she and Ruby both decided that it was ok that I would be their boyfriend, and they both be my girlfriend now."

Pyrrha.exe stopped working at that moment as she slid off the bench seat and onto the floor with Ren moving to help her while Nora grinned at the trio. Nora rubbed her hands together as she whispered, "One set complete."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new month and a new chapter! A couple of things this time! First off, as always head over to my twitter ALoneWolf92 to vote for which girl you want next! Second I decided that I will work on a second story each month starting next month since I had started to regularly put out Jaune's workout chapter each month. There will be a poll and story ideas on my twitter as well, so go vote as well on that. Besides that, thanks to a certain friend who has been keeping me going in writing!


	6. A Lie That Was Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren's lie finally comes to light and Pyrrha finally learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY

Pyrrha couldn't take it anymore! She didn't know how it had happened, or when things had changed, but it seems like Jaune had a harem now! Every time she would peek at him or come across him, he had some different woman fawning over him. Ruby or Weiss were usually hanging off of him in the cafeteria or the classrooms. Blake was always sitting in his lap whenever Jaune was in the library studying whispering into his ear as Jaune read. Nora and Yang were still going to the gym together with Jaune, and each passing week she could swear that Yang's outfits were getting skimpier until the point her shorts were nothing more than panties while her top was the smallest functioning sports bra.

Pyrrha knew something was going on, and she was going to get to the bottom of it all! The champion was currently on the way towards her fellow female teammate to get to the bottom. The changes started with Nora, and she was going to get the answers she needs from her. Pyrrha found Nora in their dorm room, relaxing on her bed, wrapped up only in a towel. "Nora, we need to talk."

"Oh sure, Pyrrha!" Nora jumped out of her bed and stood in front of Pyrrha. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Maybe you should get dressed first?" Pyrrha suggested as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Oh, I am sorry! Renny and I were just showering, and I forgot I hadn't gotten dressed yet." Nora stated with a smile as she dropped her towel and moved to get dressed, not caring about her nudity.

Pyrrha's face was covered in a deep blush at the sight though she still had noticed what Nora had said. "Wait? You and Ren were showering together?"

"Oh, we always shower together when we have the room to ourselves! Renny and I grew up showering together all the time, so we stopped because of Jaune and you. We know you wouldn't understand." Nora states with a smile as she gets dressed in just shorts and her traditional shirt. "But, it shouldn't matter much longer anyways."

"Why do you say that?" Pyrrha asked as she looked towards Nora.

"Because of what Jaune is doing!" Nora answered with a smile.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about as well! What have you and Jaune been doing? Why are there so many women flaunting over Jaune now!" Pyrrha demanded as she looked down at her teammate. "I know you have something to do with it!"

"Oh sure, I can explain to you all about it, but not here. Jaune should be getting back soon!" Nora explained as she skipped out of the room with Pyrrha following behind her.

"If this is about Jaune, shouldn't we have Jaune join the conversation as well?" Pyrrha suggested though she continues to follow Nora. "I mean, I want to talk to him about all of this stuff as well."

"Oh, don't worry about Jaune! We will all talk with him soon enough!" Nora answered as she continued to skip down the hallways. Pyrrha realized after some time that they were heading down the halls that she had typically tried to follow Jaune and others but always losing them. Eventually, Nora came to a stop at the door, waved her scroll over the lock, unlocked it, and allowed them into the room. Pyrrha was surprised by what awaited her in the room as she spotted a large bed along, a couch, and other items.

"What is this place?" Pyrrha asked as she walked around the room as Nora closed the door and locked it.

"Oh, this is where Jaune fucks all of us each day and leaves us fucked stupid!" Nora responded with a smile that left Pyrrha speechless. "At first it was just Jaune and me having sex, but then Ruby found us and joined in. Blake was next after she found us and wanted to join in on the fun. It was so easy to turn her against you! Since the beginning, Yang had known about Jaune and me, but she didn't get to fuck Jaune until after Jaune won Cardin's fight. And the last one we added to our little group was Weiss! Now we all workout together next door in our gym and fuck there and here."

Pyrrha's mind couldn't handle it all, and the champion fainted as she failed to process what Nora just told her. Nora let out a sigh as she gave the fainted Pyrrha a soft smile as she spoke, "Oh Pyrrha. I guess I best get you ready for our fearless leader once he finishes with Renny!"

**]|[**

Jaune was exhausted after his run around the school's campus. He and the others might visit their gym quite often to have fun while working out, but there were days that Jaune had to get a cardio workout that wasn't sex-related. Today was one of those days while team RWBY was in Vale shopping, and Nora said she had something planned. So Jaune had gone out to run around the Beacon grounds enjoying the fresh air and the sights of the campus. Jaune had also come across a few other students from the other schools at the same time.

Team CMSN was from Mistral, and the women of the team seemed nice even though they were a bit intense. Sun had jumped upon his back while passing some trees, pressing her breast against his back while her arms locked around Jaune's neck. The monkey Faunus wanted to hang off his back while he ran. Jaune didn't see any issue with it and continued to run with Sun till Ms. Goodwitch levitated the poor woman off his back and began to reprimand her. The last thing Jaune had heard before they fell out of earshot was Sun being assigned detention.

Arlan was another student from Mistral Academy who seemed to be a brawler like Yang and wanted to challenge Jaune to a match as he ran by her. Coco smiled towards him while looking over her sunglasses while Velvet took a picture of him as he went by. Jaune even ran by the women of team NDGO who tried to flag him down, but Jaune simply waved them off as he continued. Eventually, Jaune ran into Penny and her partner Ciel, quite literally as the duo had walked into Jaune's path, and the trio collided with one another. All three of them landed sprawled out on the floor, which seemed to be a surprise to both Ciel and Penny. Jaune didn't see why, but it didn't stop him from apologizing and helping both women up though Penny was a bit harder to lift, though he wasn't going to let the woman know she felt heavy! He knew better from his sisters to ever say such a thing!

After that, Jaune figured it was enough of a run and headed back to his team's room to get a shower and clean up. Jaune entered the room finding no one inside, which surprised him since he remembered Nora said she had something waiting for him when he had got back from his run. _She must've not been ready yet,_ Jaune thought as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it into the dirty clothes hamper. He moved to collect his towel as he opened the bathroom door to find a surprise he wasn't expecting.

A woman stood before him, hands tied above her head in the middle of the shower as she stood there naked. "Oh, my brothers, what happened? Who are you?" Jaune asked as he rushed to help the woman. However, as he got closer, he recognized a certain pink hairstreak in her black hair. Jaune came to a halt as he looked at the eyes and realized that her eyes were pink. "Ren?"

The woman blushed as she looked down towards the floor. Jaune's hands came up and undid the gag before reaching up for her cuffs. "Ren, is that you?" Jaune asked, finding that the cuffs needed a key.

"Yes… And you can't undo the cuffs. You are going to need a key, and Nora hid it." Ren mumbled as she looked up at him. Jaune looked back, catching sight of her breast and causing a blush to spread across his face. "I guess you want to know how long I have been a girl? Or how have I been hiding it?"

"That isn't important right now. For now, we need to get you out of the cuffs." Jaune responded as he tried to use his aura infused strength to break the cuffs, but they refused to budge. "How strong are these cuffs!"

"Nora said they were used by the police to arrest criminals who have aura so you can't break them with strength alone," Ren answered. "You are going to have to find the key…"

"Alright fine, where is the key?" Jaune asked, already planning on punishing Nora for this.

"Its…" Ren mumbled the rest of the sentence as she once more looked away as her body shivered.

Jaune grabbed a towel to wrap around Ren's body as best he could to cover her modesty and keep her body from his sight. "I didn't hear what you said?"

"Nora lodged the key deep inside of my pussy…" Ren blushed deeper. "She said that you would be back to get it out."

"Why would she do that?" Jaune asked as he tried not to imagine it but was failing too as he began to have a slight nose bleed from the thought.

"Cause she knew I wouldn't have the courage to finally approach you and tell you the truth that I was a girl," Ren answered as she looked at Jaune. "I had wanted to come clean for a while now, but I know you were so happy to have a fellow male around finally. I didn't want to ruin it for you."

"Ren, I would have accepted you if you had told me the truth." Jaune's hand came up to hold her cheek, causing Ren to blush. "You are my teammate, and even if you aren't my brother, I still would have seen you as a sister as I do with Pyrrha. Maybe I should go find her or Nora to get the key out of you."

Jaune turned around to leave the bathroom but stopped as he felt legs wrap around him from behind. A pair of breasts were firmly pressed against his back as he felt warm air against his ear. "Please don't get them. I want you to get it…"

"M-m-m-me? I couldn't do that! You really sho-"

"Jaune, I don't want to be seen as your sister," Ren whispered into his ear, causing the blonde knight to freeze. "I want to be treated like Nora, Ruby, and the others. I want you to show me what I can feel as a woman. I want you to show me. I had to use my semblance to keep myself calm and not jump you every time I saw you with a new girl. Ever since Nora told me what had happened, I wanted to join you, but I didn't want to ruin what we have. I like you, Jaune, and I want to be with you just like the others are so, please do this for me."

Jaune held still as he wasn't sure what he should do, but after months of being trained and corrupted by Nora's new routine, his body knew what he should be doing. Jaune turned around to face Ren as his hands pulled her legs apart and free him of her grasp. Ren opened her mouth to protest, but Jaune held a finger to her lips, silencing her as he pulled the towel off her body, revealing herself to him once more. A blush spread across Ren's cheeks as her body was displayed again though this time Jaune was drinking in her form. Slowly, Ren stood on her feet and pressed her body forward even as she turned her head to hide her embarrassment as she presented herself for Jaune. However, her attention was brought back to him as she heard clothing hitting the floor and found him standing naked before her, and what Nora had said didn't do anything to prepare Ren for what she saw.

Jaune wasn't even at full attention yet, but it was already apparent to Ren that the toys Nora used on her still weren't the same size at all. They were even smaller than Jaune's member as it slowly grew to its full size garnering Ren's full attention. With her focus being on Jaune's cock it meant she missed Jaune turning the shower back on, and for a moment, cold water hit against her skin, causing her to gasp out in shock and a host of goosebumps appeared over her skin before the water slowly began to warm up. Then his hands were once more upon her body though this time one was holding up one of her legs as the other was between her thighs as it rubbed along her slit. Jaune leaned forward, so his breath brushed against her ear as he spoke, "Are you sure this is what you want, Ren?"

Ren bit her bottom lip as she could feel her sex moisten even more from his words as she nodded her head. However, it wasn't enough for Jaune as he teased his finger around her clit as he asked her once more the same question. This time Ren responded as she let out a gasp, "Yes! Please Jaune, I want this! I want to be yours!"

Jaune bit down onto Ren's neck as his fingers delved between her folds and into her depths, causing Ren to let out an elongated moan as she nearly went over the edge in that instance. She could feel his fingers dig around in her core as he sought out the key lost inside of her. But from the way, his fingers pressed against her walls and slowly moved about; she knew it was more than just searching. Jaune's fingers played with her body like an instrument with each new movement sending gasps, moans, and cries of pleasure out of her mouth. However, it wasn't enough to send Ren over the edge, even with how excited she was.

Jaune's finger eventually brushed across the key, causing it to move around in Ren, causing her to let out a louder gasp of pleasure. "There!"

Jaune simply smirked at Ren's reaction as his finger moved further inside of Ren and took hold of the key and slowly began to extract it from her depths. The way Jaune was removing the key was deliberate in extending out the pleasure she felt until finally, the key came out, and it sent one final wave of pleasure through Ren's body and sending her into a mind-numbing orgasm. Jaune placed the key into Ren's hands before his hands grabbed Ren's unsteady legs and hoisted the poor woman off the floor. Ren didn't even resist it as her mind was still trying to come down from the orgasmic high. However, once Jaune's cock began to rub against her entrance, it quickly brought her back down to Remnant.

"Let's see if you can get yourself free," Jaune stated as he stared at Ren before slowly pushing his cock into his fellow teammate. At that moment, Ren's mind went blank as she couldn't focus on anything else besides the cock that was slowly stretching her out with each new inch sheathing inside of her. Nothing Nora had done could have prepared her for the difference in feeling between her toys and Jaune's cock. Jaune's cock was real and warm, and she could feel it twitching inside her as it stretched her to new limits. Ren tried to focus on her semblance to mute the pleasure and allow her to free her hands, but Jaune took that moment to pull his hips back, dragging the head of his cock against her walls before thrust back in.

"Fuck!" Ren cried out as her back arched, and her wrist pulled out the cuffs. Jaune only smirked as his hands gripped on tighter as he pulled back once more and slammed into her again, eliciting another cry of pleasure as the thrusting kept her unfocus and unable to activate her semblance.

"You know this reminds me of the first time I fucked Ruby," Jaune commented as he slowly and deliberately thrust in and out of Ren. "Nora wanted to fuck in the shower, and Ruby came in spying upon us. Did Nora tell you that?"

"Oh, brothers, yes! Nora tells me everything!" Ren answered back eagerly as she hoped that Jaune would begin to pick up his pace as the slow thrusting only served to keep her on edge. Ren's fingers were trying to focus on sliding the key into the cuffs, but they were trembling too much, and each thrust had them gripping into fists. "More!"

"Come on Ren. You need to focus if you want to get those cuffs undone." Jaune teased as he began to pick up the speed in his thrusts. Both of them were thoroughly covered in water now, and the sound of slapping of wet skin verberated throughout the shower along with Ren's moans and Jaune's occasional groans. Jaune leaned close to Ren's ear again, nipping at it as he questioned her, "Or shall I just fuck you silly as you are cuffed up?"

Ren's fingers did the answering as the key slipped from them as she let out a moan of pure need. The clattering of the key against the shower floor was all the answer Jaune needed as he gripped Ren tighter and began to thrust harder and faster into Ren. Ren's moans and cries of pleasure mixed with Jaune's groans until the shower echoed with their entanglement. It didn't take long for Ren's moans to turn into sheer cries of bliss as she reached one peak after another that wracked her body. Jaune, though continued even as Ren's core tried to milk and squeeze him for every drop he held inside of his balls, but not a drop spilled as Jaune continued to plunder away at Ren's depths.

"J-j-j-jaune slow down! I-i-i can't-t-t-t take much moOOOOOORRRRRREEEEEEE!" Ren cried out as she reached another orgasm as her body spasmed in his hands.

"You said Nora trained you to handle me, and that means you should be able to last until I orgasm at least," Jaune answered as he continued to pick up the pace as he used Ren's body as his fucksleeve much to her hesitant enjoyment. Eventually, the shower would have to come to an end, and Ren would be able to think again, but that would only come after Jaune had thoroughly enjoyed the gift left by Nora.

**]|[**

Nora's scroll pinged as she looked away from her next present for Jaune and saw two notifications on her scroll. The first came from her lovely assistant Ruby who has come so far since her first time with Jaune in helping her train the other girls in being dependable partners for her fearless leader. She was currently buying new outfits to tease Jaune and purchasing a workout set for them. Weiss had decided to fork out the money for the new uniforms, and they looked terrific!

The second notification was from her fearless leader himself showing her Renny tuckered out on her bed wrapped up in a towel with a caption. _Didn't train her well enough_.

Hmph well, Renny was always more about stealth then stamina, unfortunately. Oh well, she will just have to train Renny extra hard from now on! However, she hoped that Jaune's next gift would have the same amount of stamina as herself. Then again, Pyrrha usually won her matches quickly, so it might turn out that the Goddess of Victory might experience her first defeat today!

Nora looked at her fellow teammate and could only smile at the sight before her. Pyrrha was stripped bare besides a sign hanging off her neck, covering her breast up as she was straddling a sybian. Pyrrha's hands were cuffed behind her back to her ankles as the collar around her neck connected to the cuffs from behind, ensuring that Pyrrha's face was kept up and looking towards Nora. Pyrrha had been sitting on the Sybian since she came into Nora's and Jaune's bedroom, and the champion still hadn't passed out yet! She even came a few times and was still going!

Nora took a picture of Pyrrha and sent it to Jaune, ensuring he could read the sign hanging off her neck. _Jaune's Cumdump!_ It was the perfect thing for Jaune's partner! She was always going to be beside Jaune and could be used to dump any load Jaune needed too! Hopefully, Jaune will be here soon and claim the final set!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No poll this time Pyrrha is up next! I hope ya'll enjoy and read and review.


	7. A Redhead Rodeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time for Jaune to take on the champion and show the Invincible girl that she can be dominated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own RWBY

Jaune was glad that the halls were empty as he sped through them towards the bedroom. Today was the moment all his training would finally come to fruition even if Jaune didn't know Nora had been training him for it. It didn't take Jaune long to reach the door as he searched for his scroll to unlock the door, but alas, he left the scroll behind in the room, and he couldn't wait any further. Jaune's foot connected with the door, and even without the use of aura, kicked the door in, causing Nora to let out eek of surprise.

"Jaune?!" Nora cried out as she looked at Jaune, standing in the doorway. "You could of kno…" Nora's words trailed off as she saw the raging erection stretching out the gym shorts he had on. It looked bigger then she had ever seen before, and it only had her juices flowing even more. However, Jaune's eyes weren't on her. Instead, they were locked on Pyrrha as the champion looked back at him with lust-crazed eyes. Nora felt a pang of jealousy at the way Jaune was lusting over Pyrrha, but then again, who wouldn't see the champion now and lust over her?

Pyrrha was naked bare her circlet on her head, and a sign was hanging around her neck with the words Jaune's Cumdump on it. A sheen of sweat covered her body as her nectar freely flowed down the sides of the Sybian and her thighs. Drool was seeped out around the ball gag as it muffled her moans and cries of pleasure. The only reason the champion still sat upon the Sybian was the rope connecting her bound arms to a hook above her. Jaune entered the bedroom, stripping off the few pieces of clothing he had thrown on in his haste until his cock was out and hovering above Pyrrha's face.

"Did she request this?" Jaune asked Nora, causing the valkyrie to blink for a moment as she wasn't expecting the answer and scrambled to move towards him.

"Yes, she did!" Nora answered as she sunk to her knees beside Jaune. Nora moved towards him to take the hard cock between her lips and moaned around the cock. However, she didn't get too far along the shaft as Jaune pulled Nora's head off his cock and stared down at her. Nora let out a whimper as she was pulled away from the cock, her tongue sticking out, trying to lick his cock but failing too. Nora's eyes locked with Jaune's as she tried to plead with him to let her have access to the cock once more. "Please, Jaune…"

It was the first time he had ever heard Nora plead for anything as he was so used to the girl taking whatever she wanted from him. Now though, she seemed like she was finally letting Jaune take control of their fun. Jaune slammed Nora's mouth down upon his cock, ensuring that her lips kissed the base of his cock even as the valkyrie choked on the cock that filled her throat. Her eyes watered up, but she didn't show any sign of resistance. Jaune's eyes kept lock with Nora's for any warning to stop as he began to force her head up and down along his cock, turning what usually would have been a teasing blowjob into a full-blown skull fucking.

Nora's mind had gone blank as her body struggled to keep air flowing to her lungs with each savage pull on her head onto Jaune's cock. The huntress in training usually would have broken the bastard's legs who pulled on her hair, but when she saw Jaune coming in and standing there, something clicked inside her mind. Jaune was no longer the weak and timid leader that she had first met. Before her was a man that knew what he wanted and had the strength and confidence to back it up. She hadn't told Jaune yet, but he was stronger then she was now, and the sheer fact of that had her panties were always wet when he worked out.

Nora's hands didn't stay idle as Jaune used her mouth and throat, and they quickly sought out her breasts and sex, pleasuring both. The feeling of Jaune using her throat and the pleasure her hands were giving her soon had Nora finding herself falling over the edge of bliss as her body was wracked with an orgasm that her throat spasming around Jaune's cock. Jaune let out a groan from the feeling of her throat spasming around his cock as he held her down upon his cock as he began to cum straight down her throat. However, Jaune didn't remain there for long as he began to pull himself back out of Nora's throat as he came, coating her throat, mouth, and soon enough, her face in cum as Nora's hands continued to work her body. The feeling of the cum in her mouth and on her face soon enough had Nora crashing into another orgasm as she collapsed to the floor as she shuddered through the pleasure.

Jaune left Nora on the floor as her body fought through the waves of pleasure that it felt as he turned his attention back to the other redhead in the room. Pyrrha's eyes were unfocused as she looked in their general direction. He wasn't sure that she was even seeing them straight as from the sheer amount of new fluid around the Sybian, he was convinced that she had come multiple times from watching him and Nora. He slowly approached her, leaving Nora behind and, once within reach, undid the ball gag in her mouth, allowing her to speak finally. "P-p-p-plea-s-s-s-s- AH!" Her back arched as her body shook, and Jaune watched as more fluids ran down his partner's thighs.

"Please what, Pyrrha?" he asked her, wanting to hear what his partner coveted from him. His spit-covered cock loomed above her face as her eyes finally found focus as she looked at it.

"P-p-plllleaseeeee I-i-i need your coooock!" Pyrrha begged as her voice struggles to find the words for it as her tongue lulls out of her mouth. Jaune couldn't believe that his partner could make such a perverted and lewd face as she did now, but the sight of it only drove Jaune to grasp her hair and shove his cock down into her throat. Pyrrha's eyes widened as the cock forced its way down into her throat. She gagged harshly around the cock as Jaune held her in place. Pyrrha might be a champion fighter, but she was still an amateur when it came to sucking cock.

Jaune's hands gripped her hair tighter as he used her mouth and throat for his own pleasure, not even caring if she was breathing properly, though Pyrrha didn't care much either. No, the once unbeatable champion was now so cock drunk off the smell and taste from Jaune that her mind's only focus was on Jaune's pleasure and not on the lack of air getting to her brain. Jaune's groans of delight mixed with the slurping and other noises coming from Pyrrha's brutal skull fucking and echoing in the room. Nora's own moans were muffled by the duo as she sat nearby, one hand between her legs as the other teased her nipples. Eventually, Jaune had enough of using Pyrrha's mouth and pulled her head off his cock. Pyrrha whimpered in protest as she couldn't form words with how clouded her mind was and trying to get back to the cock that she had been choking upon. Jaune cut the rope that held the champion upright and allowed her to fall forward as her core strength had left her long ago after who knows how many orgasms.

"I think that's plenty for getting me warmed up for what's next," Jaune commented with a smirk as he pulled Pyrrha up by her arms. The champion came off of the Sybian, and the sound of something slipping out of her cunt was heard. A dildo stuck up from the top of the Sybian that was liberally coated in Pyrrha's juices. Jaune smirked as he looked towards Nora, who could only grin back at him as she stood up on shaky legs and moved to join them.

"Well, she begged to know how big you were… and we had the replica toy lying about…" Nora answered the unspoken question as Jaune pushed Pyrrha onto her back on the bed. Her ass landed on the edge of the bed as she fell backward onto it, unable to sit up straight. Nora quickly got onto the bed and straddle Pyrrha's face as Jaune moved between her thighs.

"Now, Nora, we both know that the toy isn't the same thing as the real deal," Jaune mentioned as he rubbed his cock against her wet slit as the petals of her sex were open up, ready to invite Jaune in. "Would you be just satisfied with the toy and not the real deal?"

"No…" Nora answered with a pout before letting out a gasp as she felt a tongue touching her sex. Pyrrha apparently had enough of her mind leftover to recognize what was above her face and extended her tongue out to lick along Nora's nether lips. Nora eagerly rubbed her sex against Pyrrha's tongue, loving the feel of it until Jaune thrust his cock inside of Pyrrha, forcing the woman to cry out into Nora's cunt. Nora let out a cry and shuddered on top of Pyrrha as she fought back from her orgasm as Jaune simply watched on in satisfaction. However, he didn't give the two women much time to adjust as he began to move his hips, causing cry after cry of pleasure to escape from Pyrrha's lips and reverberate through Nora's core.

"Oh, brothers Jaune! She feels so good! Go harder!" Nora instructed as she looked at Jaune with lust in her eyes. Jaune couldn't help but smirk back as his hands gripped Pyrrha's hips tighter and picked up the pace his hips were moving. The room was soon filled with cries of passion and the sounds of the rough fucking that Pyrrha was receiving. Pyrrha's legs struggle to move to wrap around Jaune's waist to try and pull him in deeper, but after sitting on the Sybian for so long, her legs wouldn't listen to her wishes. Jaune seemed to know though what she wanted as he pushed her legs further apart, almost putting the girl into a split as he somehow slid in even deeper into her that his cock was hitting her innermost depths.

Nora's arms, though, were working flawlessly as she reached out to wrap her arms around Jaune's head and brought him against her bosom. Jaune was used to being smothered in the valkyrie's chest and didn't hesitate to move his mouth to one of Nora's breasts and take the nipple between his lips. Nora's cry of pleasure only increased with Jaune and Pyrrha's double stimulation and soon led to her reaching another orgasm. The valkyrie's juices sprayed all over Pyrrha's face as she squeezed Jaune's head to keep herself upright as her body was wracked with waves of pleasure. It didn't take much longer for Pyrrha to reach her own peak as she soon came after, her walls desperately trying to squeeze around Jaune's invading shaft as her body arched underneath Jaune and Nora.

It didn't take much for Jaune to push Nora off of Pyrrha, allowing the champion to see Jaune once more as her face was coated in Nora's juices. Her eyes were unfocused once more as her breathing had become heavy as her entire body gleaned with sweat and fluids. Strands of hair were matted to her face giving the traditional pristine champion a look of total depravity. "J-j-jaune please! I-i-i need your cum inside of me!" Pyrrha cried out as her back arched again as she came once more around Jaune.

"Then, take all you want!" Jaune declared with a grin as he slammed himself against her most inner depths and released himself inside of her. His cum was painting her insides until Jaune finally finished releasing himself inside of her. Pyrrha meanwhile had passed out after the first initial ropes of cum filling her up and laid on the bed utterly asleep with a look of pure bliss on her face. Jaune grinned at the sight of his work before speaking, "Well, Pyrrha, I guess we found a new training routine besides working on my sword work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the series... kind of... There are plenty of ideas left for the series. Like Jaune and Arslan training in a boxing ring together, or Jaune and Coco will find him some new clothing to show off his new body, but she ends up trying stuff on for him as well. There are plenty of ladies and ideas that can still happen. For now, I am ending this here until I have an interest in it again later. However, if anyone wants to commission future chapters with a specific lady of their choice, I could definitely work on it sooner. For now, its time to move on to other works and plans. Please read and review!


End file.
